Juez, jurado y verdugo
by Tavata
Summary: Algo muy malo ha dejado sin comunciaciones tanto a Cybertron como a la Tierra, una amenaza que los Autobos creyeron haber vencido... ahora el culpable tiene el apoyo del cazador. Es necesario detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Sin dejar rastro

Cybertron

El ciclo estaba llegando a su fin, no había mucho que contar sólo que una sombra caminaba entre las vacías callejuelas en busca de su presa.

Una presa que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que la cacería había iniciado…

…………………

Llegó a la vieja bodega, abandonada durante vorns por la guerra; el último reducto donde pudiera esconderse una presa como esa…

Una presa que el cazador buscaba, una presa que no tenía oportunidad de escapar, una presa que no sabía el triste destino que le esperaba.

………………….

En el interior de la bodega ajeno a los hechos que se presentarían en cualquier momento un mecha de color cobre estaba trabajando en algún dispositivo.

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda.

Era una seña del cazador para que supiera que estaba presente, solamente se había hecho notar para ver el horror en los ópticos de su presa.

El cybertroniano intento gritar; pero la sombra se lanzó sobre él antes de que el pobre mecha pudiera luchar. Fue todo muy rápido, conciso, sin miramientos, solamente el perfecto trabajo del cazador sobre la víctima.

Después de unos segundos, la bodega había quedado como sino hubiera pasado nada; ni mecha, ni cazador; solamente un pequeño artefacto gris pisoteado por ese cazador…

……………………

Planeta Tierra.

Archipiélago japonés

Los humanos son criaturas muy interesantes, son unos mamíferos que han logrado desarrollar tecnología equiparable a la que los cybertronianos en sus tiempos de antaño crearon, los humanos aun son una joven raza, una que tiene promesas de un gran futuro… solamente si se deshacen de esa estupidez que los consume…

Era una mujer muy hermosa, de ojos azules y cabello rubio; con una escultural figura, nada parecido a las demás féminas asiáticas con las que convivía en su trabajo en la fabrica desarrolladora de software, una de las más importantes de Japón.

Tenía acceso a las áreas restringidas, y sus superiores la tomaban en cuenta para cualquier decisión importante pese a no poder hablar.

No era importante la falta de habla ya que su capacidad para resolver problemas valía muy bien el alto salario que le remuneraban.

……………………..

Llegó a la habitación esterilizada donde se guardaba el último procesador de última generación que la corporación había desarrollado.

…………………….

Las alarmas de la corporación se encendieron, todo el personal fue reunido, habían robado el procesador, los guardias llegaron, todos los rincones fueron revisados.

No había señal de ni la hermosa rubia ni del procesador, no había tenido tiempo de salir por ninguno de los accesos, solamente ambos habían sido tragados por la tierra…

……………………….

Base Autobot terrestre. El Arca

Prowl estaba frente a la computadora revisando unos expedientes, simple rutina; cuando de pronto empezo a aparecer un mensaje encriptado, como basura entre la información contenida.

1,2,3,4,5,

1,2,3,4,5,

1,2,3,4,5,

El autobot no entendía porque aparecía esa secuencia de números en el monitor; intento limpiar el archivo pero la insistente secuencia de números no dejaba de aparecer.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Wheeljack cuando sin previo aviso, el monitor se apago, la computadora estaba muerta; y lo peor era que el policía no había guardado la información.

………………………

Cybertron, cuartel de Elita One

Trabajaba frente a la computadora, estaba realizando un análisis a los sistemas, cuando apareció una desconcertante secuencia de números.

1,2,3,4,5,

1,2,3,4,5,

1,2,3,4,5,

Trato de limpiar los sistemas y en ese momento, el monitor se apago, la computadora murió, los sistemas se cayeron.

……………………

Base Decepticon terrestre. El Nemesis

Soundwave estaba analizando los archivos recientes, simple rutina.

De pronto apareció la misma secuencia de números que ya había aparecido en otras partes al mismo tiempo

1,2,3,4,5,

1,2,3,4,5,

1,2,3,4,5,

Los sistemas también cayeron, no le agrado nada esa situación e inmediatamente contacto a Megatron.

……………………

Cybertron base Decepticon.

La misma situación se presentó en la base al mando de Shockwave, en ese momento el cíclope estaba a punto de mandar unos archivos importantes a Soundwave cuando tomo se cayó.

No era lo único en ese momento, el cíclope sintió que había alguien a su espalda, cuando giro no pudo defenderse, era como si una sombra hubiera caído sobre él.

………………..

Con el sigilo del cazador la sombra llegó hasta la sala de controles donde se encontraba Shockwave, antes de que éste pudiera hacer algo, el cazador se lanzó sobre su presa, y en menos de lo estimado la sala de control estaba vacía, solamente una silla tirada indicaba la repentina desaparición del decepticon.

………………………..

Planeta Tierra.

Los humanos dependen demasiado de la tecnología, no han encontrado el equilibrio necesario, no saben que hacer cuando la tecnología les falla.

Sin previo aviso estaban sumidos en una catástrofe global, las bolsas de valores, los sistemas de seguridad, los sistemas médicos, nada, nada funcionaba.

Internet había muerto al igual que todos los servicios de telecomunicaciones.

Estaba a oscuras y sin oportunidad de que los autobots pudieran ayudarles ¿acaso era una trampa decepticon?

………………………………

El cazador preparaba sus armas y su medio de transporte, sabía que la parte uno del plan estaba en marcha y que su amo estaba contento con el resultado; ahora, gracias al apoyo terrestre podía seguir con la siguiente parte de la cacería, ahora en un planeta diferente, con presas diferentes, en bases diferentes.

Rumbo fijo a la Tierra- sentenció

La nave se dirigió a ese tercer planeta en el sistema solar, un planeta que en ese momento incomunicado como se encontraba, no estaba listo para defenderse de lo que venía, ni los humanos, ni los Decepticons… ni los Autobots…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Cacería

Planeta Tierra

Crisis mundial.

Los líderes mundiales acostumbrados solamente a recurrir a sus salvadores autobots cuando las cosas se ponían muy mal, han visitado el Arca esta mañana suplicando a Optimus Prime detenga a los decepticons con ese nuevo ataque, quedaron impactados al conocer que esos defensores de la justicia sufren el mismo problema que toda la red global, no cuentan con ninguna forma de ponerse en contacto ni con su planeta ni con sus mismos hombres, las comunicaciones han muerto, la gran computadora Teletran ha caído.

Solamente esperan los humanos que los autobots encuentren una solución ya que hay miles de vidas que dependen de que esa tecnología regrese. Los accidentes ya han comenzado a tomar sus primeras víctimas, la bolsa de valores ha caído y nadie sabe cuando se levantara, todo es caos y confusión; los humanos solo esperan esto termine…

Los autobots esperan lo mismo.

………………………….

Cuartel general decepticon, El Némesis

Planeta Tierra.

Megatron está furioso, esa fortaleza impenetrable sirve de nada y si tomamos en cuenta que están bajo el mar, las cosas no se ponen mejor; los seekers han comenzado a ponerse nerviosos, raza claustrofóbica, las comunicaciones muertas, ni una forma de hacer elevar el puente, nada; el lord Decepticon tuvo que tirar la puerta a patas simplemente para poder salir de su habitación.

Le ha rugido a Soundwave encuentre una forma de contactar a Shockwave de hacer que las cosas regresen a la normalidad y sobre todo que puedan salir de esa maldita prisión.

Soundwave ha obedecido y acudiendo a los sistemas análogos del Némesis al menos ha logrado que puedan salir de ahí, un alivio para los seekers aunque no deseen admitirlo.

Pero el lord Decepticon no esta complacido, eso solamente es un retraso para sus planes de destrucción, ha exigido a Soundwave se encargue de encontrar una manera de hacer que el puente espacial funcione, una forma de hacer que las computadoras regresen y de decirle al inútil de Shockwave que si esas fallos se deben a su incompetencia pagara con energon…

Un error muy grave el alejar a Soundwave de él…

……………………………..

Cuartel general Autobot, El Arca

Los líderes mundiales se han retirado, Optimus Prime no esta seguro de cómo poder atacar este nuevo problema, tal vez si Perceptor estuviera ahí tendría una idea, pero la perdida de ese elemento es algo que aun no han podido superar los demás miembros de sus filas.

Ha mandado a Wheeljack y a Ratchet a investigar lo que puedan, pero sin red global tanto ellos como los humanos están a oscuras.

Un error muy grave de tan noble líder el haber mandado solos a los dos científicos para esa misión…

…………………………….

Cuartel General de Elita One

Después de que las comunicaciones cayeron y todo aquello que estuviera en contacto con las terminales tanto terrestres como cybertronianas, la femmebot encargada de los sistemas en la base se puso en contacto con Elita.

Entonces estamos incomunicadas- dijo la líder de las femmebot

Si señora- contesto la mecha de color caqui- pero he logrado hacer una copia de los archivos recibidos en el último momento, al parecer el responsable dejo pistas que desea que sigamos.

En ese caso, partirás a la Tierra- dijo Elita poniéndose de pie.

¿Señora?- dijo ella indecisa

Es necesario avisarle de alguna manera a Optimus Prime, además incomunicados como también están no dudo de que Megatron trate de aprovechar esta oportunidad- dijo Elita encarando a la chica- no temas, todo saldrá bien; además el que me preocupa es Optimus- dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica hizo un saludo militar y salió, una misión en campo; Elita debía estar desesperada por su señor como para mandarla a ella…

………………………………..

Planeta Tierra

El cazador había llegado, tomó unas cuantas armas necesarias para iniciar su cacería y se puso en marcha, sabía que estaba contra reloj, que su trabajo debía ser efectivo y rápido, tenía una cita con su presa, una cita a la que ninguno de ellos podía faltar…

………………………………….

Soundwave estaba revisando unas terminales en el puente espacial; como lo imaginaba, todo estaba muerto. Tardaría más de un ciclo terrestre en intentar encontrar una solución, para vigilancia saco a Destructor, a Rumble y Laserbeak.

Si Megatron hubiera imaginado lo que venía hubiera mandado al experto con una escolta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Destructor gruño nervioso había algo que no le agradaba.

Soundwave preparo el arma, ya había sentido que no estaba solo.

Sin miramientos Destructor se lanzó contra la nada solo para ser derribado por una red de energía que después de darle una descarga eléctrica dejo al soldado casete momentáneamente fuera de línea.

Laserbeak también fue derribado, por un certero tiro de nadie sabía donde, Rumble también cayo antes de que pudiera hacer uno de sus magistales terremotos.

Soundwave no tenía forma de cómo comunicarse a la base, ni siquiera los sistemas de comunicación entre soldados estaba funcionando, apunto con el arma donde esperaba estuviera su atacante y dio en el blanco, por la columna de humo que apareció pero antes de que repitiera otro tiro fue derribado al recibir a bocajarro un disparo de un arma de gran potencia.

Los sistemas internos del Decepticon mostraban una falla y un ligero flujo de energon corría por su pecho, Soundwave apago los ópticos.

Presa lista- se escuchó una voz en medio de ese silencio.

De pronto apareció, la sombra de color azul marino, el cazador; tomó a los soldados casete presos entre la red que aprisionara a Destructor y después a Soundwave inconsciente, para al momento desaparecer.

Cuando los soldados de Megatron fueran a buscar a Soundwave lo único que encontrarían sería la nada cerca del puente espacial…

……………………….

Wheeljack y Ratchet trataban de cumplir con las ordenes de Optimus Prime pero el problema era que nada en todo el planeta podía servirles para lo que necesitaban; después de ver que sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos y que cientos de humanos necesitaban desesperadamente su ayuda y que no podían auxiliarles en esa situación decidieron regresar a la base.

La distancia que les separaba de su base aun era considerable, estaban en modo vehículo cuando se sorprendieron de ver a una humana tan sola en esos desolados parajes.

Ratchet se acerco a preguntar si necesitaba ayuda.

La humana no contestaba.

Wheeljack se acerco a ver a la chica cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso sonó una explosión muy cerca de ellos; los dos autobots solamente tuvieron tiempo de tomar a la chica y moverse para no sufrir daño, Ratchet la tenía en su mano, la chica no parecía sorprendida o aterrada por la explosión.

Los dos estaban alertas, sin poder comunicarse se sentían como si los estuvieran cazando… y así era…

Una nueva explosión hizo que sacaran sus armas y pusieran a la chica lejos del peligro; Wheeljack trataba de ver quien era el atacante cuando de la nada surgieron unas boleadoras de bolas de energía que lo aprisionaron, le dieron una descarga eléctrica y lo derribaron cayendo cuan largo era sobre la arena.

Ratchet intento ayudar a su amigo solamente para quedar aprisionado por una pierna por una de esas trampas como las que los humanos utilizan para atrapar osos, dio un gemido de dolor, los mordaces y afilados extremos de la trampa habían aprisionado de tal forma su pierna que estaba derramando energon en abundancia.

Intento liberarse pero en ese momento las mismas boleadoras lo aprisionaron y después de la descarga de energía quedo momentáneamente fuera de línea al igual que su amigo.

La chica veía todo en silencio, de pronto la misma sombra de color azul marino apareció frente a ella.

Presa lista- dijo el cazador.

La chica afirmo con la cabeza; acto seguido no había rastro ni de chica, ni de cazador ni de transformers…

……………………

Megatron estaba furioso había mandado a los tres seekers para ver donde se había metido Soundwave y cuando éstos regresaron sin pistas de donde esta el decepticon; el líder solo pudo desesperarse.

Primero esa falla en los sistemas, ahora esa desaparición de Soundwave, estaba perdiendo la paciencia… si es que la tenía.

……………………

Optimus Prime mando a buscar a sus soldados cuando estos no llegaron; nada, nadie sabía donde estaban simplemente habían desaparecido.

El líder autobot estaba desconcertado, era seguro de que no era una trampa decepticon y tampoco era humana… tenía un mal presentimiento.

Estaba de pie frente al Arca, afuera en el calor de la tarde que solo puede dar el estar en el desierto cuando lo vio.

Skylinx estaba a punto de aterrizar muy cerca del Arca.

El transbordador aterrizo a unos cuantos metros, respetando el perímetro de seguridad del Arca; Optimus y los demás miembros del equipo se acercaron a ver.

El transbordador dejo bajar al pasajero para transformarse en ese modo como de ave, que tomaba la mayoría de veces.

………………………

Es bueno verte Skylinx- saludo Optimus Prime- ¿problemas en Cybertron?

Aparte de que las comunicaciones se murieron, ¿mmh? No, creo que no- contestó el transformer despreocupadamente- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido- dijo dejando que los demás vieran a quien había llevado- la manda Elita

Optimus se acerco más.

Se trataba de una femmebot, una chica de color caqui y ópticos esmeraldas; tenía a la cintura una especie de cangurera y saludaba al líder autobot en posición de firmes.

¿Cómo esta Elita?- preguntó Optimus

Señor, la comandante Elita One se encuentra bien, gracias- dijo la chica dejando de saludar- me manda para ayudarlos en este problema, señor.

Optimus se sonrió bajo la careta, la chica parecía algo cohibida ante su presencia.

Mi nombre es Bantha, señor, soy la responsable de los sistemas de comunicaciones de la base femmebot- dijo la chica.

Y es muy buena- dijo Skylinx acercando el pico.

¿Por qué te mandaron?- preguntó con ese tono de enojado Ironhide.

Porque el que hizo esto dejo pistas que quiere que sigamos, como un juego de mal gusto- dijo la chica- y creo que podemos encontrarlo.

……………………

El cazador observaba como Megatron amenazaba a sus hombres y como esos tres seekers solo murmuraban algo por lo bajo, sobre todo el seeker carmesí; la sombra azul marino se sonrió, el líder decepticon estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata a sus siguientes presas…

Solo era cuestión de que tanto autobots como decepticons cometieran el próximo error… un error que él aprovecharía…

Y mientras autobots y decepticons continuaban sin saber que era lo que sucedía, el tiempo seguía corriendo…

Continuara…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bien, ¿acaso soy tan obvia? ¿acaso ya saben quién hizo todo esto? Ahh, pero lo que no saben es que tiene planeado muajajajajajaja.

Ok, chip, hay tintes más oscuros en esta historia… muajajajajajaja, jo; pero, no llegaremos a cosas tan gore –aunque con eso de ver saw no prometo nada :P-

Bien, Arken, Dantasia, Shadir, hagan sus apuestas –al igual que todos los que me acompañen en este trabajo- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué esta pasando? Muajajajajaja, ahora son las preguntas que nos interesan y sobre todo recuerden que habrá un juez, un jurado y un verdugo… Ah, casi lo olvidaba me da mucha pena, me va a doler en el alma y sé que me odiarán cuando lo vean pero… alguien en esta historia va a morir. Muajajajajajaja. ¿o es que algo pase al final? ¡No lo sé! Je.

Gracias por su atención y que descansen :P

Tavata


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Seeker vs Cazador

El cazador había colocado sus trampas, no se enfrentaría a cualquier enemigo, esta vez iba en contra de las mejores presas que Cybertron puede ofrecer; no se trataba de Optimus Prime o de Megatron… pero aun así muy pocos o casi nadie podía decir que había dado caza a un seeker… y vivir para contarlo…

……………..

Y no vuelvan sin Soundwave- rugió Megatron disparando.

Starscream tuvo que girar para evitar el disparo, odiaba que su malignidad omnipotente se comportara de esa forma tan estúpida.

A izquierda y derecha iban Thundercracker y Skywarp

Los tres ajenos a lo que les esperaba.

…………………

El cazador esperaba el momento en que esos seekers aparecieran les tenia preparadas unas sorpresas solo contaba con no salir muy golpeado en el trayecto.

………………….

Starscream llegó primero acompañado de Thundercracker; Skywarp llegó al último.

Esto es una perdida de tiempo, que el señor omnipotente lo haga si tanto quiere volver a ver al inútil de Soundwave- dijo pateando una piedra.

Thundercracker iba a contestar cuando los hizo ponerse alertas.

Nos observan-dijo Thundercracker

Hasta que nos vamos a divertir con esos autobobos- dijo Skywarp

No le dieron tiempo de reaccionar al seeker, una vez màs las boleadoras aparecieron Skywarp logro evitarlas… eso solamente era la distracción; cuando el decepticon cayo al suelo, quedo atrapado en una especie de jaula de cristal. Skywarp golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Saquénme de aquí! ¡Pagara quien hizo esto!- gritaba golpeando cada vez más fuerte; de pronto lo sintió las paredes de esa prisión se estaban cerrando-¡que me saquen!- rugió siendo presa del pánico.

Starscream y Thundercracker no entendían que le pasaba al bromista, donde estaba encerrado no había nada. No tuvieron tiempo de pensar en eso, cuando una red de energía casi atrapa a Thundercracker.

Skywarp sentía como se iba cerrando cada vez más y más esa prisión y por más que golpeaba y gritaba nadie lo socorría. Cuando ya sentía que lo iban a aplastar la claustrofobia hizo el resto, solo se mantuvo en cunclillas.

El cazador se sonrió desde su escondite, uno y faltan dos.

Debía cuidarse de los otros dos, de pronto Thundercracker disparo donde él estaba, "rayos" pensó "tiene mi pista"

Thundercracker no se dejaba engañar por esos trucos que aprovechaban la claustrofobia, en ese momento lo vio, justo antes de que la red fuera lanzada; el oponente estaba cubriéndose entre unas rocas. Dio un disparo de advertencia, uno que no tenía para nada algo de advertencia solamente el deseo de volarle la cabeza.

El cazador se agazapo, estaba listo para esa contingencia. Saco un dispositivo que lanzo rodando por el suelo, los dos seekers restantes pensaron que se trataba de una bomba y se hicieron a los lados, Starscream se parapeto entre unas rocas y Thundercracker lo hizo hacia el otro lado, pero con menos suerte. En el momento en que Thundercracker rodó para protegerse de la supuesta explosión unos cables lo sujetaron.

Maldición- pensó en voz alta- ¡Starscream ese maldito nos esta cazando!

Un seeker no le teme a un cazador- dijo Starscream abriendo fuego.

Thundercracker quiso poner resistencia, pero cada vez que aplicaba fuerza, tensando los brazos y piernas para liberarse, los cables lo sujetaban con más firmeza, haciendo marcas en su estructura, cuando entendió que se estaba haciendo daño sin sentido el energon ya estaba resbalando por su cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de intentar otra cosa, cuando los cables emitieron una potente descarga de energía que lo dejo momentáneamente fuera de línea.

Faltaba Starscream.

No se iba a dejar cazar como esos dos inútiles que tenía por compañeros, el era el orgullo de la Academia, además que su ego propio no se lo permitiría.

Salió de las rocas que le habían servido como protección y para su sorpresa ahí estaba el cazador de pie frente a él, apuntando con un arma de gran calibre, cazador y presa, para ese cazador tomar la cabeza del seeker era semejante al trofeo de tener la melena de un león… estaba listo para enfrentarle, y estaba listo para no perecer en el intento.

Starscream y el cazador dispararon, el seeker carmesí se pregunto como no habían visto a ese transformer antes ya que sus cromas azul marino no eran fáciles de pasar desapercibidos, lo extraño es que no portaba insignias. Si hubieran sido decepticon se habría alegrado así podría darle la paliza que merecía.

En un momento dado perdió de vista al cazador, solamente para volverlo a ver cuando ya lo tenía a un lado, Starscream disparo, hiriéndolo en un hombro, pero eso no le importo al cazador el cual siguió disparando y tratando de acortar distancias una vez más entre ellos, Starscream no entendía a donde quería llegar ese desquiciado.

De pronto se topo con la desagradable sorpresa de que ese cazador estaba justo detrás de él; ¡y le estaba apuntando a la espalda! Starscream encendió al máximo los ópticos por la sorpresa, el cazador disparo.

Si hubiera tirado directamente contra él en ese momento hubiera terminado todo para el ambicioso decepticon pero el cazador tenía otros planes y solo le destrozo limpiamente un ala, cosa de por más dolorosa para un seeker, Starscream gritó de dolor y se aferraba con la mano el área mutilada, disparo con los rifles de los brazos, pero no logró detener al cazador; quien se coloco frente a él de puntillas.

Presa lista- dijo él mirándolo a los ópticos.

¡Sus ópticos! Starscream no lo creía si hubieran sido rojos o azules todo tenía sentido; pero sus ópticos eran negros. Eso le daba un aspecto espectral.

Antes de que el seeker pudiera hacer algo, el cazador hábilmente se coloco a su espalda y sin ningún miramiento tomo por detrás los brazos de Starscream, él forcejeo para no dejarse amarrar pero fue inútil primero se escuchó un crack, perdió la sensibilidad en el brazo derecho y después fue sujetado con unas esposas de energía. Acto seguido el cazador emitió una descarga de energía que dejo sin sentido al orgullo de la Academia.

…………………….

La humana observaba todo sentada en una roca enorme, cuando el cazador llegó con sus tres presas inconscientes.

Próximo blanco- dijo el cazador.

Ella mostró un datapad con una imagen holográfica… un autobot.

En marcha- dijo el cazador avanzando a la cabeza.

………………..

Entonces ¿estamos bajo ataque decepticon?- pregunto Bumblebee

No, no creo que sea decepticon- dijo Bantha.

Tenía a toda el Arca en una sala de juntas mostrando algo en un proyector rustico.

Bueno, si estuviera Teletran podría mostrarlo con mejores gráficas; pero- la chica se encogió de hombros- esto es lo único que tenemos de momento.

Empezó a mostrar una especie de diapositivas.

Durante estos ciclos hemos sufrido la inminente perdida de los sistemas principales de comunicación tanto en Cybertron como en este planeta- dijo mostrando la primera diapositiva- hice una copia del archivo, la secuencia de números.

¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo si se cayó el sistema?- pregunto Prowl

Mi computadora cayó en ese mismo momento, señor- dijo Bantha- pero mi computadora portátil no estaba en red con los sistemas globales y no sufrió daño- la chica se sonrió- es lo que el maestro Perceptor me enseño para guardar archivos importantes.

Los presentes, en especial Jazz, Mirage y Prowl bajaron la vista. Bantha desconocía muchas cosas, sobre todo lo que había pasado con Perceptor y ese miserable quintesson.

Lo lamento- dijo cuando la pusieron al tanto- no nos llegan muchas noticias o llegan incompletas a la base femmebot- se disculpo la chica.

No te preocupes, ahora continua por favor- la invito Optimus.

Como iba diciendo- dijo ella cambiando de diapositiva- la secuencia de números 1,2,3,4,5 es un distractor.

Los presentes no entendían a que quería llegar.

Es muy simple- dijo ella- verán, es obvio que el que puso esa secuencia lo hizo en caracteres humanos para despistarnos; uno los humanos no tienen acceso a la red global de Cybertron donde sino me equivoco comenzó el ataque a los sistemas, dos su tecnología no es tan avanzada como para haber acabado de golpe con las comunicaciones, tres; es ridículo pensar que alguien acabaría con los satélites humanos siendo que estando en este planeta lo necesitaría para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Tiene lógica- dijo Mirage tratando de entender.

Si mucha lógica ¿y ahora como lo detenemos?- preguntó Ironhide.

Esa es la siguiente parte- dijo Bantha cambiando de diapositiva- durante el viaje hacia este planeta, he comenzado a revisar que podría haber causado esas fallas; no es una amenaza decepticon- dijo mostrando unas gráficas exponenciales- he revisado los daños causados en las distintas bases y me he dado cuenta que el Némesis sufrió un daño mucho más importante por la posición terrestre donde se encuentra.

Un momento, un momento- dijo de pronto Jazz- ¿estas tratando de decirnos que entraste a los sistemas del Némesis y Soundwave no te descubrió?

Sí- dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- tuve ciertas complicaciones con respecto a los códigos de acceso, digo, no tenía enlace a la red y solamente pude intentarlo de maneras análogas en lugar de digitales; aunque también fue desconcertante el que Soundwave no estuviera intentando hacer escaneos de rutina.

¡Pues porque ninguna de las bases tiene energía!- dijo Blaster.

No, sé que tanto el Arca, como el Némesis, como el cuartel femmebot, es más como el mismo Cybertron no tienen energía para rehabilitar los sistemas; pero aun así- dijo ella mostrando otra diapositiva de unos circuitos- estos dispositivos hacen que se pueda tener respaldo de información vía análoga, ya saben utilizando señales aleatorias.

Todos la miraban extraño, era como estar escuchando a Perceptor.

Entonces, sino fue humano, no fue decepticon y no fue autobot ¿Quién lo hizo?- preguntó Optimus temiendo la respuesta.

Una inteligencia superior, señor- dijo Bantha- y eso no es todo; una vez que elimine las probabilidades de que se tratara de un ataque decepticon y humano, y eliminando claro esta las posibilidades autobot, el mensaje de números tenía información decodificada.

Explícate- pidió Prime

Esto- dijo mostrando otra diapositiva, ahora un mapa de un sector Cybertroniano

¿y eso?- preguntó Ironhide sin entender.

Es una triangulación-dijo ella

Eran solo cinco números- dijo una vez más el experto en armas.

Lo sé, pero si se utilizaban métodos numéricos para tratar de encontrar una relación entre ellos, teníamos que la suma de ellos da como resultado seis,- todos seguían sin entender- ahora bien, si los pasábamos a nuestro idioma teníamos tres puntos quien fuera que lo hizo se encuentra en Cybertron- dijo ella- de ahí explico la triangulación… y eso no es todo, al momento de ver que posición tocaba… es un lugar abandonado por nuestra raza, solamente fue utilizado en los tiempos de los Quintesson como señores del planeta- la chica hizo una pausa- es una fábrica abandonada.

Y que tiene que ver el número seis- dijo Bumblebee rascándose la cabeza.

Es ese demente- dijo Prowl poniéndose de pie de golpe- es ese demente una vez más.

Puede ser- dijo Bantha- si tomamos en cuenta que ellos se han llamar las cinco caras de la maldad y por lo que me dicen ese quintesson rebelde iba en contra de los demás, entonces el se esta diciendo a si mismo el sexto. Pero aun hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué volar todos los sistemas?

Esta planeando algo muy malo, de eso no hay duda; y si no quiere interferencia humana, autobot o decepticon- dijo Prime- entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Hemos escuchado lo que debíamos saber- dijo Prime- es obvio que tenemos que encargarnos de esta amenaza antes de que el tiempo se agote, necesito un equipo que acompañe a esta femmebot para regresar los sistemas a la normalidad; pediría a Wheeljack, Ratchet o el mismo Perceptor la acompañaran pero ninguno de ellos está.

Mmmh,- Bantha saco un datapad y comenzó a anotar- ¿los tres científicos desaparecieron?

Wheeljack y Ratchet en menos de un ciclo- dijo Bumblebee

Y Soundwave ni Shockwave me detectaron en su red- anoto- esto está mal; algo se los llevo, algo que sabía ellos podían darse cuenta de algo importante.

¿Y tú porque sigues aquí?- preguntó Blaster.

Muy sencillo porque Elita no me tiene en la nómina- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Como iba diciendo- se hizo escuchar Optimus- necesito un equipo que la acompañe

Cuenta con nosotros Prime- dijo Jazz y Mirage y Prowl asintieron- si se trata de ese molesto quintesson tenemos asuntos pendientes con él y de paso ayudaremos a la chica.

En ese caso… - dijo Prime pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte temblor.

El Arca estaba bajo ataque…

………………………

Salieron y no podían creerlo, no había nadie a la vista pero si muchos disparos de diferentes direcciones.

Rápidamente Optimus Prime mando a sus hombres a proteger el perímetro.

Jazz, Mirage, Prowl- ordeno- ustedes vayan con la chica y con Skylinx, es necesario que se vayan de inmediato a Cybertron.

¡Pero el ataque!- se negó Jazz.

Si se detienen con esto, estarán perdiendo tiempo- dijo Prime- es necesario que esto termine así que partan.

Los tres obedecieron, Bantha ya esperaba con Skylinx en modo transbordador.

¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó ella cuando los tres entraron apresuradamente.

Ordenes de Prime, necesitamos irnos- dijo Prowl

¿y sus amigos? ¿estarán bien?- preguntó ella

Ordenes de Prime, ellos saben cuidarse- dijo Jazz cerrando la puerta.

………………..

Skylinx se elevo, estaban ganando altura cuando Mirage lo vio. Era un transformer de color azul que estaba viendo el ataque desde unas rocas muy cerca de la base.

También los demás lo vieron, querían ayudar pero tenían que obedecer lo que Prime había ordenado. En ese momento vieron como Blaster estaba siendo perseguido por el mismo transformer azul ¿pero cómo? Se había movido muy rápido, porque Blaster estaba más lejos que donde habían visto a ese intruso.

Debemos ayudarle- dijo Mirage.

Skylinx se colocó muy cerca de donde huía Blaster y éste logró saltar dentro del transbordador.

Gracias chicos, les debo una- dijo una vez dentro.

…………………..

Skylinx abandono la atmósfera terrestre, destino Cybertron.

…………………..

El cazador observó como su presa escapaba.

Abrió un canal privado, tal vez el único en todo ese caos que funcionaba.

Transmisión no solicitada- dijo una voz fría desde el otro canal

La presa escapo-dijo el cazador.

Se hizo un silencio muy pesado.

¿Sabes su ubicación?- preguntó la misma voz, más calmada.

Sí- dijo el cazador cerrando el canal.

Una vez más la humana estaba muy cerca de él.

Rumbo fijo a Cybertron…- ordenó el cazador para acto seguido desaparecer.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Las presas

- Su atención por favor, aerolíneas Skylinx les da la bienvenida en este viaje; nuestro destino Cybertron estará a nuestro alcance en menos de medio ciclo, durante el trayecto se proyectara el clásico de la filmografía humana Los Diez Mandamientos versión extendida. Por parte del capitán y la tripulación agradecemos su preferencia y disfruten el viaje…

¿Va a hacer eso todo el camino?- preguntó Mirage con cara de "digan que no" a los demás en el transbordador

Sólo está jugando- dijo Bantha quien atendía una herida en el brazo de Blaster- le gusta fingir que realmente es un avión comercial- listo Blaster; no era de importancia, pero mejor tenerlos en óptimas condiciones.

La chica le sonrió a la grabadora y acto seguido después de guardar sus herramientas, saco un datapad donde comenzó a teclear algo.

No te ofendas- dijo Jazz- pero, ¿Qué llevo a una chica como tú a participar en esta guerra?

Bantha levantó la vista.

Como todos- empezó dejando el datapad- la guerra me ha quitado a mi familia; y después de que la perdí Elita y sus femmebots me encontraron y me llevaron a Cybercity, ahí entré a los centros educativos y como no tenía a nadie, me refugie en la escuela- hizo una ligera pausa- mis profesores dijeron que era buena; sobretodo Perceptor, je, explicaba la ciencia de tal forma que todos podían entenderla…

Uy sí, todos- dijo Blaster sin poder evitarlo.

Los otros tres lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Por eso digo, que continúes- dijo Blaster sin saber donde meterse.

En fin, después de terminar la Academía, Elita me dijo personalmente si quería formar parte de su equipo y como no tenía nada que me atara acepte- dijo Bantha- esa es la historia.

Al menos estás rodeada de amigas- dijo Mirage- eso es lo importante, los amigos y compañeros terminan siendo como tu familia.

Debemos concentrarnos en la misión- dijo Bantha.

Al parecer a la chica no le gustaba hablar mucho de la familia y esos temas.

Estoy segura de que nos espera un ciclo muy difícil si queremos detener a ese quintesson y a ese transformer azul- dijo ella- propongo que descansemos un poco ¿están de acuerdo?

Es una buena idea, y si Skylinx necesita algo que nos avise- dijo Jazz.

…………………….

La luna, es luna que él siempre veía en el techo; esa luna que tanto lo cobijaba, esa luna tan brillante en el nocturno cielo de Cybertron.

Bantha miraba por una de las ventanas de Skylinx esa luna.

No me gusta hablar de la familia- pensó- porque recuerdo como perdí a mecha papa, como perdí a mis amigos… y como te perdí hermanito mío…

El hermano de Bantha no había sido asesinado por esos decepticons ese ciclo, el ciclo que marco su vida sin oportunidad de regreso… pero con todas las posibilidades en contra no era probable que él hubiera sobrevivido.

Pensé que descansabas- dijo Jazz de pronto a su espalda.

Solamente contemplaba la luna, ya corrí un reconocimiento virtual de la zona de aterrizaje que podemos utilizar; aunque, no es muy prometedora…

De eso nos encargaremos después, ahora es mejor que descanses… tómalo como una orden directa- dijo Jazz

Pero… - la chica intento protestar.

Vamos, todos necesitamos descansar- dijo Jazz invitándola a retirarse de la ventana- vamos, la luna seguirá ahí cuando enciendas los ópticos

Bantha se sonrió, miró una vez más la luna y después se retiro.

Jazz ocupo su lugar, velando el descanso de los demás…

……………………..

¡Baja de ese tejado!- gritó el chico carmesí.

Ah, hermanito mío- dijo la pequeña de color caqui- no

¡Qué bajes!- ordenó él

Sube por mi- dijo ella escondiéndose.

Después de un poco, su hermano estaba sobre el tejado.

Baja- ordeno.

Para que si, desde aquí se ve mejor la luna- dijo ella con esa sonrisa- además, sé que tú querías verla.

¿subiste para que yo subiera?- preguntó él sin comprender.

Sí- dijo ella abrazándolo- feliz ciclo… hermanito mío.

Feliz ciclo Bantha- dijo él regresando el abrazo…

……………..

Cuando encendió los ópticos ya estaban en orbita cybertroniana, Bantha se desperezó y se unió a los demás. La idea del descenso fue hacerlo muy cerca pero sin llegar al perímetro de la triangulación ya que podían ser descubiertos y más con alguien tan grande como Skylinx; él se mantendría cerca por cualquier inconveniente.

Bien, no tenemos manera de contactarnos por el medio normal de canal de comunicación- dijo Bantha- pero; en teoría estos comunicadores de banda corta análogos tendrían que funcionar.

Eran unos pequeños discos que se tenían que colocar en los audíos.

Uno, dos, tres, probando- dijo Mirage.

Eh, funcionan- dijo Blaster- es como tenerte cerca.

Funcionan en un radio muy pequeño, así que no tenemos que separarnos- dijo la chica

…………………

¡Cómo te atreves! ¡maldito, pero me liberare! ¡No habrá energon suficiente en tu inservible chasis como para llenar mi copa! ¡soy el orgullo de la Academia! ¡soy Starscream! –gritaba el seeker que era arrastrado por un oscuro y oxidado pasillo.

Oh, ya cállate- siseo el cazador- debí arrancarte la cabeza en vez de un ala.

¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡un insulto! ¡Pagaras! ¡Te arrancare la chispa con mis propias manos! –continuaban los gritos.

¿con cual con la del brazo roto, o con la de la muñeca dislocada?- preguntó el cazador lanzando a Starscream a un contenedor.

El seeker miro a su alrededor en otros contenedores de contenido acuoso estaban más transformers, uno cobre, los científicos autobot, Thundercracker y Skywarp todos al parecer en éxtasis

¿Qué planeas hacernos?- preguntó con temor en los ópticos.

Yo nada…-dijo el cazador- él… todo

…………………

Caminaron por esos vacíos senderos de Cybertron cuidando sus espaldas como equipo; Bantha tenía un mapa virtual que les indicaba el camino a seguir, Jazz y Prowl cubrían a la chica, la única que sabía como encontrar a ese quintesson evitado que el cazador los tomara por sorpresa; Mirage y Blaster cubrían la retaguardia…

Por aquí- indico la chica llegando a la zona de la fábrica abandonada- a partir de aquí… sólo por comunicador.

Todos los activaron y guardaron silencio.

Estás segura de lo que haces- preguntó Mirage.

Sí, es fácil, yo encontrare el camino…- dijo ella indicando que debían tomar a derecha.

…………………

Eres la única que no se pierde en este lugar- dijo su hermano mientras se arrastraban por unos ductos.

Es que soy la única que cabe- dijo ella con una sonrisa- además con la luz de tus ópticos es tonto pensar que me perderé.

Niña traviesa- dijo él siguiendo el camino…

…………………

Mirage y Blaster avanzaban sigilosos, cada movimiento exacto… aunque… no todos.

Blaster sin darse cuenta paso por un pequeño punto que todos saltaron y con esto sin darse cuenta encendió una alarma silenciosa…

……………….

El cazador monitoreaba una señal frente a la computadora, cuando la alarma sonó.

Que empiece la cacería- dijo mientras tomaba sus armas y salía…

……………….

Una explosión muy cerca de ellos.

Rayos- dijo Bantha girando- sabe que estamos aquí ¡Corran!

Todos comenzaron a correr.

No es muy estratégico- dijo Prowl- no me gusta correr.

No me gusta que me cacen- dijo Mirage

Tenemos que llegar a esa fábrica- dijo Jazz- así que ¡corran!

Blaster cubría la retaguardia, corriendo lo más rápido que podía para alcanzar al resto, cuando unas boleadoras atraparon sus piernas haciéndolo caer; cuando giro para ver a su atacante se topó con los negros ópticos del cazador…

…………….

Lograron alcanzar una de las paredes de la fábrica evitando que los sistemas de seguridad los detectaran… cuando escucharon el grito.

Blaster- musitó Bantha.

Debemos seguir- dijo Jazz poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica- lo importante es detener al quintesson, todo lo demás no importa… ni nosotros.

Bantha lo miró entendiendo la seriedad de la misión.

Le recordó tanto a su hermano…

……………….

Una vez más los contenedores

Blaster encendió los ópticos estaba dentro de uno de esos contenedores, amarrado con cadenas de energía que desaparecieron cuando un líquido acuoso de color verde comenzó a llenar el contenedor; él intento escapar pero una descarga de energía lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

Cazador- dijo una voz detrás del mecha azul marino.

No quiero que interfieran- dijo

Así se hará- contesto el cazador.

Eso espero- dijo la voz- sino quieres perderla…

El cazador apretó los puños sin voltear.

Muy cerca la humana veía todo sin expresión en el rostro…

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. No vuelvas a retarme…

Intentaban entrar a la fábrica, no dejarían que ese quintesson y ese cazador le hicieran daño a Blaster… y si lo había hecho no escaparía a su castigo.

Dame un minuto- dijo Batha tratando de decodificar el código de acceso- sé que puedo, debo poder, solo un minuto…

Presa identificada- dijo una voz glacial a sus espaldas.

De un salto esquivaron la red que se les lanzo. Al momento Jazz y Mirage comenzaron el contraataque con el apoyo de Prowl.

El cazador era terrible, parapetándose en los reductos cercanos, disparando sin miramientos todo el parque que tenían sus armas, y apareciendo y desapareciendo frente a sus ópticos.

Tiene la misma habilidad que Mirage- dijo Bantha todavía peleando con el código

En ese caso yo me encargo- dijo el chico de azul desapareciendo.

Por unos segundos todo quedó en silencio, sin Mirage y el cazador, los autobots pensaron que Mirage ya lo había detenido cuando…

El golpe contra la pared contraria fue más que doloroso, Mirage estaba incrustado entre el metal. Frente a él apareció el cazador.

No puedes igualarme- dijo apuntando su red contra él.

En ese momento Jazz disparo trayendo su atención hacia él para que Mirage pudiera ponerse penosamente en pie. Vaya que el cazador golpeaba duro.

Jazz disparaba con la mejor puntería que tenía pero el cazador aparecía y desaparecía jugando solamente con él; en más de una oportunidad el transformer azul estuvo a punto de aprisionarlo con la funesta red. Tenían que hacer algo y rápido.

Prowl disparo dándole en un hombro, el transformer azul con su negra mirada giro para tener de frente al policía.

¿Es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto mirándolo sin expresión- no son presas dignas para mi… son patéticas.

Prowl disparo de nuevo, solamente para recibir un golpe en el pecho cuando el cazador apareció frente a él

…………………

Bantha estaba a punto de lograr tener el código, cuando la confirmación estuvo en su datapad y solamente tenía que teclear un botón más, alguien la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca levantándola de un jalón… era el cazador.

Aléjate- dijo el cazador quitándole el datapad y tirándolo al suelo.

Bantha giro a ver a sus amigos, apenas y podían mantenerse en pie.

No- dijo firmemente

Dije, que te alejes- dijo el cazador tomándola por ambas muñecas y pegándola contra la pared- no es seguro, lárgate.

No puedo dejarlos, no podemos dejar que hagas esto- dijo ella forcejeando.

Yo no estoy haciendo nada, hago lo que cualquiera haría cuando ella esta en peligro- dijo el cazador acercándose a milímetros de la cara de la femmebot.

¿Ella?- preguntó Bantha sin comprender.

En ese momento un disparo muy cerca de la mano derecha del cazador hizo caer a la chica.

Déjala en paz- dijo Prowl apuntando con su arma.

Aléjate… -le dijo el cazador a Bantha antes de encarar a Prowl.

No me retes…- dijo el cazador al policía.

Bantha giro a ver a sus amigos, Jazz y Mirage no podían ni moverse, Prowl estaba solo…

…………………………………

Te lo advierto… no tendré miramientos, no eres la presa- dijo el cazador sacando su arma a la vez.

No te los estoy pidiendo- contesto el policía contestando al fuego.

La pelea entre esos dos, empezó.

Era muy diferente a la que tuvo contra los seekers, en ese caso los necesitaba funcionando, con este policía no importaba el resultado, las boleadoras eran lanzadas contra él intentando derribarlo, para una vez caído dar el golpe de gracia. Prowl tenía problemas para controlar a ese demente, era rápido muy rápido, pero tenía que hacer su mayor esfuerzo.

No eres mala presa, lástima que no se me ordeno cazarte- dijo el cazador lanzándose contra Prowl con una especie de boomerang.

El autobot lo esquivo pero cuando el arma dio el giro se le incrusto en la espalda.

Prowl lo retiro manchado de energon, solo para ver que el cazador ya no estaba.

……………..

Bantha estaba tratando de poner en pie a Jazz y Mirage, cuando la mirada de terror de Mirage le indico que había alguien atrás de ella.

El cazador la empujo violentamente lanzándola contra la pared.

Dije que te largaras- gruño- esa es mi presa.

Y tomo por el cuello a Jazz apretando de tal forma quelas marcas de sus dedos se quedaron marcadas en la estructura del autobot.

Mirage hizo blanco pero no logró que el cazador lo soltara.

En eso se escuchó algo que siseaba en el aire, y el cazador soltó a Jazz.

Aprendes rápido- dijo quitándo el boomerang de su espalda.

Prowl no le dio tiempo de otra cosa, soltando su arma se fue contra él con una serie de acertados golpes, el cazador evitaba unos, pero recibía la mayoría. Había cometido un error muy grande al molestar a Prowl

En un momento dado el cazador cayo de espaldas, justo para recibir a Prowl que saltaba contra él, con una sonrisa de triunfo el cazador se giro un poco cuando Prowl cayo solo para recibirlo con un terrible jalón en las alas puertas, no llegó a ser tan terrible como paso con el seeker pero el ala puerta derecha quedó dislocada. Prowl no gritó pero por su expresión había dolido.

Para que rayos tienen esas alas- dijo con hastío el cazador.

Para ver quien pregunta- contestó Prowl tirándolo de una barrida.

Demasiado lento- dijo el cazador poniéndose en pie y derribando a su vez a Prowl.

El policía estaba en el suelo y lo tenía sobre él, forcejeaban mutuamente, el cazador por apresarlo con sus esposas y Prowl para alcanzar su pistola.

De un golpe Prowl logró ganar esa pequeña ventaja a pesar de que la ala puerta dolía como nunca. El cazador giro para lanzar una vez el boomerang solo para encontrar frente a su cara la pistola cargada de Prowl.

Perdiste- dijo el policía.

Hazlo- ordeno el cazador- termina con la cacería.

No, primero nos diras donde están nuestros amigos y que planea ese quintesson- ordeno a su vez el autobot.

¡No dejes que desaparezca!- gritó Bantha.

El cazador estaba a punto de hacer algo, cuando el disparo de Prowl lo hizo detenerse.

El cazador se llevo una mano al hombro izquierdo, por poco no había perdido el brazo, pero estaba a muy lastimada la conyuntura.

Te dije que no me retaras- dijo Prowl sin bajar el arma- Bantha aprésalo.

La chica le ayudo a Prowl, con las esposas del cazador lo tenían inmovilizado.

…………………..

Jazz y Mirage estarían bien, lo que preocupaba era el ala puerta de Prowl.

………………….

Habla de una buena vez- dijo Jazz frente al cazador.

El no contesto.

Dije- dijo Prowl- que cooperaras…

Alto- dijo de pronto Bantha colocándose en puntillas a la altura de la cara del cazador- ¿Quién es ella?

Todos se sorprendieron.

El mismo cazador de pétrea mirada pareció confundido de pronto.

Dijiste que hacías esto por ella, ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Bantha.

Había algo en los ópticos de la chica, en ese esmeralda que no dejaba lugar a que la engañaran.

…………………..

No tengo nada- mintió su hermano- déjame en paz…

NO- dijo ella- ¿Qué tienes?

Sus ópticos esmeraldas brillando

Su hermano suspiro.

Esta bien, - dijo enseñando su mano- es superficial

Tenia una herida muy fea en la mano derecha, se veían algunos de los circuitos.

Ahhhhhhhhhh, no es superficial- dijo ella- no puedes engañarme nunca, hermanito mío.

Ella atendió la herida

¿Qué ven tus ópticos que los demás no?- preguntó su hermano mientras ella ponía una capa de cera en la herida.

…………………….

Diluvio- dijo el cazador.

Todos lo miraron desconcertados pero sin bajar sus armas.

Se llama Diluvio- dijo el cazador- sino llevo las presas, la reformatearan…

Ese quintesson te esta utilizando- dijo Bantha compadeciendo.

Esta mintiendo-dijo Mirage aun sobando los golpes.

No esta mintiendo-dijo la chica- esta diciendo la verdad.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Jazz.

Sus ópticos dicen la verdad- dijo ella y más para el cazador que para los demás- como los de mi hermano.

El cazador sonrió.

Todas las femmebot son iguales- dijo él- necias…como mi Diluvio. Me llamo Tempestad.

Mucho gusto Tempestad- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

¡Momento! Primero intento matarnos y ahora ¿vamos a ser amigos?- preguntó incrédulo Mirage.

No somos amigos- rugió Tempestad- ustedes son esclavos y yo no.

Oh, eso explica, esta enajenado como el quintesson- gritó Prowl

¡No soy propiedad de Kappa Q!- rugió el cazador poniéndose frente a Prowl- y si quieres otro round para comprobarlo adelante, ya pude con un seeker y uno de tu clase, no es reto para mi.

Pues uno de mi clase, te dejo como estas- dijo el policía apuntando.

Basta- dijo Jazz de pronto- lo que queremos es detener a ese quintesson no pelearnos entre nosotros.

¿Puedes ayudarnos a entrar?- preguntó Bantha.

No, una vez que ha visto mi fracaso, que mi cacería fue perdida, yo también me he convertido en presa- dijo Tempestad- pero al menos puedo indicar caminos que ni ese quintesson sabe… si me ayudan a liberarla.

Si nos ayudas con nuestros amigos, la ayudaremos a ella- dijo Bantha.

Pero de momento no le quito las esposas- dijo Prowl

No te pedí que lo hicieras- dijo Tempestad.

Se veía muy bien, que el policía y el cazador no congeniaban.

…………………….

Se pusieron en marcha por una puerta lateral que Tempestad indicó, no tenían a Blaster o a los demás; pero ahora tenían a Tempestad, tal vez eso podría significar un punto a favor.

………………..

La humana observo todo, como cayo el cazador y su nueva alianza con los autobots.

………………

Oh, que entren- dijo una voz terriblemente fría.

La humana estaba frente a aquel que las sombras cubrían.

He esperado demasiado para verlos… y su amigo también- dijo para romper con una carcajada espectral.

La humana levanto la vista, y en esa terrible oscuridad, más atrás de donde estaba hablando el amo, más atrás de donde el ojo o el óptico podían distinguir, algo, brillaba, tan frágil, tan delicado que parecería en cualquier momento se iba a extinguir…

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. El laberinto

Tempestad indico que no había posibilidad de entrar por la puerta frontal.

En este momento- dijo aun esposado- todos los sistemas de seguridad están al máximo; y hay trampas que ni siquiera yo puedo evitar.

¿Y cómo lo sabes, eh?- dijo Prowl mirándolo fijamente.

El cazador se sonrió acercándose más al policía.

Porque yo las puse- dijo con una mueca de superioridad.

Prowl sabía que estaba mal, pero en ese momento quiso sacar el arma para dispararle. Cierto que Tempestad era más alto que él y se veía más imponente con esos cromas y esos ópticos, pero desesperaba de tal forma al táctico que no podía controlarse.

Por donde sugieres que entremos- dijo Bantha mirando por todas partes.

Por ahí- indico el cazador levantando la cabeza- en ese ángulo, justo entre las sombras que proyectan las dos cámaras de seguridad- el lugar estaba en lo alto del muro- hay un pequeño panel de control manual que abre la puerta que tenemos justo en frente.

¿Y cómo quieres que subamos¿volando?- pregunto Jazz

No- dijo la chica girando a verlos con un brillo de complicidad en los ópticos- escalando…

…………….

¡Baja de ahí!- gritó su hermano- Bantha no es gracioso, baja de ahí.

La pequeña no le hizo caso y siguió escalando.

Que no se caiga, que no se caiga, que no se caiga, que no se caiga- imploraba su hermano desde abajo, tenía una mano lastimada y no podía escalar tras ella- te lo ruego, te lo ruego, te lo ruego.

La niña arrojo algo a los pies de su hermano, para después bajar tan rápido como había subido.

¿Y esto?- preguntó él sin comprenderlo.

Es una cera especial- dijo ella destapando el contenedor- la guarde para cuando me raspara jijiji, hermanito mío tu mano- dijo tomando la mano de su hermano.

Gracias- dijo él- pero no quiero que te vuelvas a subir.

Bantha no promete nada- dijo con una risilla traviesa mientras volvía a escalar para molestar al otro sparkling.

……………………….

Se va a caer, se va a caer- decía Mirage sin querer ver.

Lo va a lograr- dijo Tempestad- las femmebots son ágiles. No como ustedes esclavos.

Vuelves a decirnos esclavos- dijo Prowl- y ahora sí verás…

Bantha seguía escalando como solo ella podía hacerlo, un pie tras otro, una mano tras otra guardando el equilibrio y sin mirar abajo, tomando sus tiempos para cuando las cámaras giraran para enfocar; después de unos minutos logró dar con el panel y apretar un botón, una puerta cubierta que estaba frente a Tempestad se abrió inundando las sombras que los rodeaban con ese haz de luz.

Listo, ahora adentro- dijo el mecha

No me gusta, parece una trampa- dijo Mirage

Pues trampa o no es la única opción que tenemos- dijo Jazz entrando.

Bantha cayo limpiamente sobre sus dos pies para entrar después de Jazz, Mirage y Prowl escoltaban a Tempestad.

……………………….

El corredor estaba oxidado como si tuviera vorns que nadie lo utilizaba.

Que no les engañe la apariencia- dijo Tempestad- Kappa Q. ha estado personalmente revisando todo.

¿Cómo llegó Kappa Q.?- preguntó Mirage- ese demente nos debe muchas; pensamos que había sido su fin en la explosión en la Tierra.

Eso explica la marca- dijo Tempestad- no sé como escapo; lo único que sé es que nosotros estábamos muy bien hasta que llegó y Gamma Q. nos tuvo que entregar.

¿Kappa Q.¿Gamma Q.?- dijo Jazz- ¿entonces hay dos?

Sí- dijo como si nada el cazador- Gamma Q. dejo Quintessia, porque teme a las cinco caras de la maldad, él no es como los demás quintessons; es más creo, que hasta no desprecia a los esclavos, - se encogió de hombros- nos dio esa forma ¿no?

Una más y no respondo- dijo Prowl

Entonces ese Gamma Q. los tiene a ustedes como guardia personal- dijo Mirage- wow, quien iba a decir que todavía hubiera cybertronianos al servicio de esas criaturas.

Esa criatura- dijo Tempestad molesto- nos creo y no, no somos de Cybertron, nosotros fuimos creamos en Quintessia para proteger a Gamma Q. cuando vino a esconderse de los jueces en este planeta; él creo a mi Diluvio y a mi; no nos metíamos con su raza, esclavos –la cara de Prowl indicaba que se abstuviera del término- como sea, Gamma Q. eligió este lugar porque sabía nadie lo buscaría entre ustedes; lo único malo fue que después de que ustedes le dieron esa paliza en el orgullo a Kappa Q. vino con un contingente de droides, pude con ellos, pero ese demente, atrapo a mi Diluvio y Gamma Q. fue hecho prisionero, me amenazo con que si no atrapaba a sus presas la reformatearía y eliminaría a mi amo… tuve que aceptar.

Ajá, y eso no implicó que lo disfrutaras- dijo Mirage

Sí, claro que lo disfrute- dijo Tempestad con orgullo- ¿Cuántos conoces que le rompan un ala a un seeker¿Qué los atrapen tan fácilmente? Oh- dijo mirando a Prowl- que patees el orgullo de un autobot como tu amigo.

Es suficiente- dijo Prowl.

Pero una señal de Bantha los hizo callar.

Frente a ellos había un amplio pasillo que a diferencia de los demás estaba muy alumbrado, el piso parecía tenía mosaicos ya que estaba dividido por cuadros.

Se podía escuchar un constante golpeteo de goteras ¿agua? Para que la necesitaba ese quintesson.

¿Por qué el miedo?- pregunto Prowl

Aquí empieza la primera trampa- dijo Tempestad, y hasta él se veía tenso.

No hay de que preocuparse, si hubiera alguna yo lo sabría- dijo Mirage desapareciendo

¡No, idiota!- gritó Tempestad.

Jazz, apenas tuvo tiempo de jalar a Mirage que había vuelto a desaparecer cuando en el mosaico donde se había parado salió un chorro de al parecer ácido, Mirage se quitó pero no salió limpio el ácido había alcanzado a marcarle una pierna, el dolor era insoportable.

Al momento, las goteras de ácido, ya que no era agua, comenzaron a caer con más abundancia; sin permitirles avanzar de la primera línea de mosaicos que tenían enfrente.

Una vez fuera de esa trampa, Bantha tuvo que recurrir una vez más a las herramientas al menos para que Mirage perdiera la sensibilidad en la extremidad; podría caminar, pero no por eso dejaba de cojear un poco.

¡Idiota! –rugió Tempestad- ¿crees que no lo hubiera hecho sino fuera peligroso? Son unas bestias mecánicas; argh, ahora se ha activado y no importa cuanto, no dejara de rociarnos con el ácido.

A la próxima, vas tú por delante- dijo Mirage molesto.

Mmmh,- musitó Bantha mirando el pasillo iluminado- interesante mecanismo.

Los demás la veían sin entender.

Ya lo he visto antes- dijo ella- ¿de Quintessia, cierto?

Tempestad, no entendía a que quería llegar la chica.

Sí, pero ¿has estado en Quintessia?- preguntó

No, pero no necesito haber estado para entender este juguete- dijo ella caminando al pasillo.

Escuchó el grito de sus amigos para detenerla pero no les hizo caso.

Vio el primer mosaico frente a ella y se lo pisó… no paso nada.

Lo sabía- dijo con un aire triunfal- Todos tienen que pisar solamente donde yo pise, si pisan uno en falso, ahí termino todo.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco- contó para saltar cinco escalones al frente

Los demás temieron lo peor, pero por suerte la chica estaba intacta.

Los quintessons son muy obvios- dijo girando a verlos- Solo debemos avanzar de cinco en cinco, recuerden que ellos avanzan de frente, nunca retroceden, porque se creen superiores, así que solamente deben avanzar en línea recta de cinco en cinco ¿entendido?

Tempestad, fue el siguiente en avanzar. La chica tenía razón.

Jazz, Mirage y Prowl les imitaron logrando llegar ilesos al final. Para ser la primera trampa no había estado tan mal, bueno sin preguntarle a Mirage.

……………………

Después del ácido caminaron con mayor cuidado, Mirage ya no adelantaba ni a Tempestad, Bantha o Jazz.

Cubrían la retirada el chico azul y Prowl; ese lugar más parecía un laberinto que otra cosa, era para ponerse tenso, todo ese lugar irradiaba desesperanza y muerte y había marcas de energon por los recovecos mas intrincados.

Yo no soy responsable de ese energon-dijo Tempestad ante la mirada acusadora de Prowl- bueno, tal vez solamente del seeker gritón y de la grabadora.

¡Blaster! Si le hiciste algo yo… yo- dijo Prowl apretando los puños

Me refería al decepticon- dijo Tempestad con una sonrisa de triunfo- te preocupas demasiado autobot, y dije autobot, no esclavo; lo lamento tanto, ahora si dije esclavo.

Ustedes dos, ya basta- ordeno Jazz- estamos en una misión, no en una caminata por la playa.

¿Qué otras trampas tiene planeado ese quintesson?- preguntó Bantha a Tempestad

Estaba muy molesto cuando llegó, así que no esperen que esto se calme conforme avanzamos- dijo Tempestad- la sala de control esta en el sótano, así que bajaremos a las entrañas de Unicron antes de que podamos encontrar a sus amigos o a mi Diluvio.

El recorrido cada vez se hacía más pesado y las luces fallaban con más constancia, lo que provocaba que cualquier sonido que no comprendieran los pusieran nerviosos, Bantha tenía miedo, por eso no le gustaban las misiones de campo, pero sabía que no podía rendirse, no podía fallar… que extraño era sentir ese miedo a fallar, ahora entendía como se debía sentir su hermanito; aunque ella no rayara en los extremos del joven mecha.

……………………..

Mirage tropezó con algo en la oscuridad.

¡No puedes tener más cuidado!- gruño Tempestad, ya que el chico azul lo había empujado en la caída.

Tengo una pierna lastimada- dijo el autobot- pero con mucho gusto puedes llevarme de caballito.

¡Tu situación como esclavo no te permite…!- gruño; un golpe por parte de Prowl le hizo callar al momento- Ustedes no entienden, solamente son un retraso, para este momento Diluvio va a estar reformateada y ustedes serán culpables.

Basta, ya- dijo Bantha poniéndose seria, pero más se veía como una niña pequeña entre esos dos poderosos mechas- nadie va a ser reformateado, encontraremos a los demás y de alguna forma regresaremos todo a la normalidad.

Tempestad iba a protestar, cuando una sirena de sonido muy agudo los hizo callar.

No…- dijo y por primera vez se escuchó con miedo el mecha- tomamos el peor camino…

Los demás iban a protestar o decir algo, cuando vieron con terror a que se refería el cazador.

Una serie de laser se acercaba hacia ellos cerrando el paso, moviéndose con demencial precisión, con mortal brillo siseaban mientras cada vez aparecían mas hasta formar una intrincada red de laser que en cada cinco segundos cambiaban de posiciones haciendo prácticamente imposible moverse de donde se encontraban… Si se quedaban en esa posición en menos de un click serían desperdicio industrial.

Muévete, muévete- ordenaba Tempestad- esas cosas no pueden ser destruidas.

Le gritó a Prowl cuando este comenzó a disparar a los dispositivos que proyectaban los lasers.

Muévete autobot- le dijo Tempestad- tu femmebot, quítame las esposas, ese necio no se va a mover.

Jazz y Mirage también estaban disparando pero desde una posición más atrás, Prowl estaba disparando y los lasers más se acercaban a él, no iba a tener suficiente tiempo de ponerse a salvo si no se movía…

Bantha no dudo ni un minuto, le saco las esposas a Tempestad y éste más rápido que lo que ella hubiera visto nunca salvo por cierto chico color carmín, el cazador tomó ese boomerang gigante y lo lanzo contra los lasers, siendo destruido al momento pero al menos para ganar tiempo de colocarse atrás de Prowl y jalarlo por las alas puertas que con un sonoro crack terminó de dislocarse, Prowl no lo pudo evitar y gritó del dolor; Tempestad tuvo tiempo de quitarse para evitar otra carga de los lasers, pero no logró hacerlo tan rápido como hubiera querido y en la confusión limpiamente los lasers cercenaron su mano izquierda, dejando un lago de energon y aceite que no paraba de fluir.

Jazz alcanzo a jalar al cazador que parecía iba a caer hacia adelante donde estaban los lasers, de pronto cuando Bantha gritó los dos se agacharon evitando el golpe de otra oleada.

Tenían que hacer algo, o esos lasers los iban a hacer papilla, y ni siquiera Bantha era tan ágil como para evitarlos todos de una sola intención; además, sus amigos estaban lastimados, sintió ganas de llorar, pero ver que Jazz arriesgaba todo para poner a salvo a Tempestad, la hizo ver que el rendirse no era una opción… En ese momento la vio, una gotera más de ácido y sonrió por los errores del enemigo…

Con un contenedor que no soportaría mucho de su bolsa de trucos, logró atrapar unas cuantas gotas del ácido y lanzarla contra los dispositivos del laser, como esperaba e imploraba así fuera, los dispositivos no soportaron y lentamente esos mortales haces de luz se opacaron a centímetros del rostro de Jazz.

Eso fue horrible- dijo Jazz temblando un poco.

Bantha no contestó fue a atender la muñeca de Tempestad y el ala puerta de Prowl; estaban trabajando en eso cuando una puerta se abrió del otro lado de los lasers y la humana silenciosa les hizo una invitación a pasar con la mano… habían sido encontrados por el quintesson.

Con paso decidido aunque estaban heridos entraron en ese lugar, ya habían llegado muy lejos como para detenerse a pensar en trampas, no tenían tiempo que perder…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7. Kappa Q.

Estaban en una habitación iluminada, una vez dentro todos la humana apretó un botón a su altura y la puerta se cerró con un siseo. Tempestad se mostraba una vez más implacable, como si el temor de los lasers se hubiera opacado al mismo instante en que cruzaron el umbral, Jazz se mantenía firme sabía que se encontrarían con ese miserable quintesson, y aunque éste les debía muchas estaba seguro que pagaría. Prowl se veía visiblemente cansado y como no iba a estarlo si su ala puerta estaba destrozada pero no, no importaba el dolor físico en ese momento lo que quería era ver una vez más la odiosa cara de ese esclavista y que pagara por todo lo que había hecho, Mirage compartía los sentimientos de sus amigos, el ser tachado de traidor por culpa de ese odioso quintesson no era algo que se olvidara tan fácil, además tendría que pagar por la perdida de Perceptor. Bantha solo quería tener la oportunidad de hacer que los sistemas regresaran y que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

Tardaron demasiado- dijo una voz muy chillona que al momento comenzó a carcajearse como loco.

Es él- dijeron al unísono los cuatro mechas.

Se descorrieron unas cortinas y en un trono de rustica manufactura estaba el quintesson riendo descontroladamente, mostrando la cara de muerte con esos colmillos que tanto escalofrío podían llegar a causar. Cuando dejo de reír la humana ya se encontraba a su lado en una actitud sumisa, Bantha miro alrededor mientras el quintesson parecía controlar su burla.

¿Dónde están nuestros amigos?- le gritó al quintesson la chica.

¡Calla odiosa esclava impertinente!- gritó el quintesson con la cara chillona; pero al momento cambio a la cara lógica, la cara marcada por la mitad, recuerdo de aquella explosión en la Tierra- tú has sido una verdadera molestia; debo admitir que no tenía registros de ninguna femmebot que pudiera darme estos problemas- dijo con un aire de superioridad.

Eso es porque no aparezco en ningún registro- dijo la chica avanzando un paso, la actitud de ese quintesson le molestaba.

Ya me encargare de que seas un fantasma-dijo él enfocando su atención a Tempestad y a los demás- cazador, fallaste.

No soy tu cazador, no soy tu esclavo- dijo Tempestad.

¿Estaba del lado de los autobots? O ¿solo era conveniencia momentánea? No iban a perder tiempo en preguntar, al menos, de momento iban a aceptarle, de cualquier forma les había ayudado con los lasers en lugar de huir con la habilidad que compartía con Mirage.

Eres un mal perdedor, Tempestad- dijo Kappa Q.- por eso Gamma Q. no llego lejos, con ustedes que iba a poder hacer, ja, pero no te preocupes , te mejorare y serás digno de servir a mis nuevos capitanes…

¡Deja de molestar, Kappa Q.!- gruño Prowl, molesto tanto por su ala puerta como por tener de frente una vez más a ese fanfarrón- estas detenido por el asesinato de Perceptor, la desaparición de nuestros amigos, y…

Kappa Q. reía como histérico pero con la cara lógica.

Esclavo, eres tan dramático; todos esos años con los insignificantes humanos te han convertido en su marioneta, ja, si hubieras sido mí marioneta hubieras tenido un mejor futuro, pero ya que ustedes tres caballeros eligieron ser peones en lugar de mis campeones en este tablero de ajedrez prepárense a perder- dijo el quintesson y al momento activo un botón en un panel cerca de uno de sus tentáculos.

Todos se pusieron alertas, esperaban un ataque en emboscada, en lugar de eso unas puertas laterales se descorrieron y dejaron ver unos contenedores con una sustancia acuosa verde donde estaban al parecer en éxtasis Wheeljack, Ratchet, un mecha de color cobre, Blaster y Soundwave.

Bantha dio un paso hacia los contenedores.

¿Es¡Es el encargado de los satélites de Cybertron!- dijo de pronto reconociendo al mecha de color cobre- Era mi profesor en la Academia.

Inteligente, muy inteligente esclava ¿puedes deducir mi plan?- invito el quintesson, debía pensar que los había derrotado para que incitara a Bantha a hacer una deducción.

Tomaste a los científicos de Cybertron para que no hubiera posibilidad de que interfirieran con tus planes- el quintesson asintió- pero no solo fue eso, sabías que todo aquel que tuviera algo que ver con las comunicaciones podía sospechar algo, por eso te llevaste a Blaster y… por eso Tempestad intento hacer lo mismo con Jazz, por sus equipos de sonido.

Inteligente, de haber sabido que tenías esa deducción hubieras sido la primera en estar en mi compañía- dijo el quintesson.

Muy amable- dijo Bantha acercándose a sus amigos- pero mi hermano no lo hubiera permitido- mentía, pero al menos si el quintesson seguía hablando podía encontrar las piezas que no encajaban en esa burla

Sí, tengo a mi equipo de procesadores- dijo Kappa Q.- pero no era lo único¿recuerdan mis peones, esos contenedores?

Jazz, Mirage y Prowl sintieron un escalofrío, recordaron imágenes que pensaron olvidadas o al menos sepultadas muy en su interior. Cuando comenzó el juego de culpable o inocente por parte de ese demente, cuando fueron capturados por primera vez, los encerró en esos mismos contenedores.

Sus rostros dicen que sí lo recuerdan- dijo Kappa Q. disfrutando su triunfo- bien, entonces saben que los que están ahí terminan estando bajo mi control… aunque unos lo aceptan con más facilidad.

De entre las sombras detrás de él aparecieron los tres seekers, Starscream sin una de sus alas, Thundercraker con las marcas de la red por toda la estructura, el único que parecía no tener daño era Skywarp, los tres autobots reconocieron esa mirada ausente en los ópticos, esa mirada opaca e instintivamente bajaron la vista a sus brazos, como esperaban el acostumbrado rasguño rojo en el brazo derecho se encontraba presente.

Son mis nuevos capitanes- dijo Kappa Q.- letales, sin remordimientos, sedientos de batallas; son mucho más prometedores que ustedes…

¿Dónde esta Diluvio?- preguntó de repente Tempestad.

Ah si, la hermosa Diluvio; la mechatrix de finas curvas y delicioso color turquesa tranquila como el río o furiosa como la tormenta- dijo Kappa Q. con sorna- ¿acaso no ha estado contigo todo este tiempo?

Tempestad sintió que su chispa se encogía de dolor, no quería imaginar lo que venía.

Cuando te dije que fueras por tu primera presa, estabas tan impaciente por recuperarla que olvidaste algo muy importante- el esclavista se veía sádicamente manipulador- no confiar en mi… Desde mi primer intento he tenido problemas con los cybors de apariencia humana y no he conseguido que puedan hablar… pensé que con la ayuda de una chispa podía hacer un cambio, no logre conseguirlo; pero, al menos tengo un nuevo cybor que sigue sin dudar mis ordenes… tu Diluvio.

Tempestad sintió como si lo hubieran atravesado con una viga de metal; pero la mirada del quintesson lo hizo darse cuenta de que no lo estaba manipulando una vez más, la humana silenciosa era su Diluvio… la había perdido.

Diluvio- dijo el quintesson y la humana se acerco- muestra a nuestros amigos, nuestro ejercito.

La humana apretó un botón y en unas pantallas muy por encima de la cabeza del esclavista se mostró como en ese fábrica se estaba armando un ejercito de droides de batalla, no pudieron menos que sorprenderse.

Ja, sorprendente ¿no?- preguntó el quintesson- son demasiados que terminaran con ayuda de mis capitanes en un momento el reducto de fuerzas de Cybertron, después seguirán las bases de autobots y decepticons en la Tierra, sin forma de contactarse ¿Cómo van a soportar mi ataque? Muajajajajajajaja, finalmente los humanos, no quiero que esos dependientes a la tecnología y tan atrasados como primates se interpongan en mi camino o al menos me retrasen. Finalmente ¡el Universo! Muajajajajajaja, caerán los sistemas, caerá Quintessia, caerán las galaxias, muajajajajajajaja todo se reducirá a lo que Kappa Q. ordene, no más cinco caras de la maldad, solamente yo: el juez, el jurado y el verdugo. Muajajajajajajajaja…

¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Optimus Prime te detendrá!- dijo de pronto Bantha, no quería creer que ese demente pudiera ganar tan fácil.

Oh¿ y cómo lo hara?- dijo el esclavista fijando su mirada en ella- ya una vez estuve a punto de exterminarle; ahora no tiene ni idea de que lo esta golpeando; ja, niña acéptalo, han perdido. No se dieron cuenta de que la falla en los sistemas no era más que un virus tecnológico, no se dieron cuenta de que el procesador humano de ultima generación que tan hábilmente robo mi Diluvio era pieza clave para que los satélites humanos cayeran… aunque si tengo que dar parte de mi crédito a alguien… agradezcan a su amigo científico… al único que pudo ponerse a la par de mi intelecto…

¿Perceptor¿esta vivo?- preguntó con esperanza Mirage.

No por mucho- dijo el esclavista mostrando un contenedor a un Perceptor que había perdido prácticamente sus colores; estaba incrustado en la pared por las muñecas y los tobillos y la parte que guardaba su chispa en su pecho estaba abierto… la chispa apenas y brillaba débilmente, parecía que no faltaba demasiado para que se extinguiera para siempre.

Lo hice pagar y ayudarme a la vez- dijo el quintesson con una carcajada- sí, ha peleado por mantenerse, ja, la secuencia de números encriptados en los mensajes no fue más que un vano intento de su parte por detenerme, por alertarles, y lo hubiera logrado sino hubiera tenido mis propias previsiones como venir a tener apoyo de Gamma Q.

Gamma Q. no es experto en comunicaciones- dijo Tempestad que no había reaccionado desde que se enterara del final de su Diluvio.

No, pero tiene otros secretos guardados, aun más importantes que los que las cinco caras de la maldad tienen- dijo misteriosamente Kappa Q.- en fin, no les necesito, y ahora mis capitanes se encargaran de ustedes; pero, en un lugar donde no me representen ningún problema…

Apretó un botón de ese panel y una trampa se abrió a los pies de los autobots, Tempestad desapareció sin avisarles y Bantha apenas y logró aferrarse marcando sus dedos en el metal para no caer al vacío, Jazz, Mirage y Prowl no lograron evitar la caída y se perdieron en la sombra mientras los tres seekers saltaban a esa oscuridad para atraparles.

La trampa se comenzó a cerrar, antes de que atrapara a Bantha la chica salto haciendo gala de su agilidad.

No te saldrás con la tuya- le gritó al quintesson.

Pero este no espero a que ella le tuviera cerca, con un movimiento rápido de su tentáculo apretó otro botón y él y su cybor desaparecieron; solamente para que esos monitores lo mostraran en alguna parte lejana a la sala de control.

Adelante esclava- reto el quintesson- has tu mejor intento, trata de ayudar a tus amigos- en otro monitor se veía como los seekers abrían fuego seguidos de una gran cantidad de droides de batalla contra Jazz, Mirage y Prowl- intenta salvar a Perceptor- la chispa parecía debilitarse más- intenta detener que arme a mi ejercito- las maquinas trabajan a mil por hora, una producción en serie tan grande como ella nunca había visto- e intenta hacerlo… sola… muajajajajajajajaja

………………………

Era demasiada responsabilidad para ella, no sabía que hacer, mientras tuvo a sus amigos cerca, sabía que podía lograrlo; ahora sola, tenía miedo de fallar, la chispa de Perceptor estaba en peligro, la chispa de su maestro estaba en riesgo, Perceptor siempre la motivo a adentrarse en el campo de la ciencia y ahora ella tenía miedo de fallarle y perderlo… sabía que era perder a alguien y no quería volver a vivirlo, sin poder evitarlo las imágenes de un grupo de decepticons disparando a quema ropa a unos fundidores vino a su mente; era demasiada presión, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y oculto el rostro entre las manos mientras la carcajada infernal de Kappa Q. resonaba en toda la fábrica…

…………………………

Levántate- ordeno una voz en su procesador.

No quería obedecer, tenía miedo y deseaba quedarse así como estaba, que Jazz y los demás se las arreglaran solos.

Levántate- ordeno de nuevo la voz, y ella la reconoció.

¿Hermanito mío?- preguntó anhelando ver frente a ella a su hermano- ¿Avalanche?

Pero en lugar de eso, el que se encontraba frente a ella era Tempestad, con esa mirada oscura y esa voz que no aceptaría que se rindiera.

Yo no entiendo nada más que de armas y cacería – dijo ofreciéndole su mano derecha, ella la acepto y se levanto- pero sé que tú puedes, que ellos confían en ti, y no puedes defraudarles- ella iba a protestar- tú desactiva esa cosa, -dijo señalando la chispa de Perceptor- o sálvala si puedes, yo ayudare a tus amigos, ganaremos tiempo. Ese quintesson se metió con lo que más quería y ahora pagara, es un confiado y no abandonara este lugar hasta que vea nuestras estructuras vacías… lo lograras. Lo sé.

Bantha iba a protestar pero Tempestad había desaparecido. El cazador tenía razón, no podía dejarse derrotar, no cuando todos estaban peleando por lo que creían, no podía dejarse derrotar; ya no era una niña pequeña, era una mechatrix lista para enfrentar esta clase de retos, astucia sobre fuerza… lo lograría.

Tomo una viga de metal que estaba cerca de una puerta y se acerco a los contenedores, golpeo una y otra vez, muy fuertes, una gruesa capa de vidrio; pero, no importa lo más fuerte que sea, siempre termina rompiéndose, cuando logro hacer una cuarteadura en uno de los contenedores dio un grito de triunfo, después el líquido se vertió por todo el suelo y el mecha atrapado cayo hacia el frente, una suerte para él que ella lo atrapara entre sus brazos… Blaster estaba fuera…

……………………….

Jazz, Mirage y Prowl tenían que encontrar alguna forma de deshacerse de todos esos oponentes; además no estaban en las mejores condiciones como para enfrentarse abiertamente a ese improvisado ejercito, ya tenían suficiente tratando de evitar que ese trío de seekers les arrancaran las cabezas.

Debía haber alguna solución, tal vez si ese traidor de Tempestad no los hubiera abandonado; de pronto se vieron cada uno de ellos separados. Cada seeker y un contingente de droides había acorralado a cada uno de los chicos. Skywarp a Mirage, Thundercracker a Jazz, y Starscream a Prowl; la situación no pintaba nada bien a ninguno de ellos.

……………………

Vamos Blaster, despierta- decía Bantha sacudiéndolo

Blaster encendió lentamente los ópticos.

Ah, estoy con Primus- dijo adormilado.

No- dijo ella- pero, si conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa que no mostraba desde hacía tanto- y si me ayudas estaremos mejor.

A penas me despierto, y ya me ponen a trabajar- fingió estar molesto; pero, al momento ya estaba listo para lo que la chica necesitara…

………………….

Mirage y Skywarp se disparaban mutuamente, mientras los droides seguían a su improvisado capitán sin pensar en sus actos, al fin, Kappa Q. solo había hecho carne de cañon y no elementos que pensaran.

Mirage aprovecho esto apareciendo y desapareciendo entre las filas enemigas, para que se dispararan entre ellos, cuando ya tuvo solamente unos pocos droides que le molestaran se centro en encontrar una forma de detener a Skywarp, de pronto lo vio, estaban muy cerca del primer pasillo, el de las goteras de ácido, esta bien, iba a ser un truco muy sucio pero al menos le iba a servir de algo.

Fingió desaparecer y Skywarp lo imitó apareciendo en ese pasillo lleno de mosaicos, el decepticon puso su pie en uno de los que no debían ser tocados y una lluvia repentina de ácido lo rocío en un brazo, carcomiendo uno de sus rifles y provocando daño en su extremidad; Mirage no era un chico malo, por lo que apareció justo detrás de Skywarp y desapareciendo los dos antes de que el daño avanzara, aparecieron del otro lado, donde no había peligro.

Skywarp había perdido momentáneamente el conocimiento por la descarga de dolor al momento de recibir la rociada de ácido, Mirage lo apoyo contra la pared, no había daño grave, bueno no tanto, ahora estaban iguales Skywarp un brazo y él una pierna, el juego estaba igualado.

Skywarp encendió los ópticos e instintivamente apunto con el brazo lastimado.

Si quisiera haberte disparado ya lo hubiera hecho- dijo Mirage- ahora escucha esto es lo que paso…

Y contando lo más rápido que podía un resumen de lo que ese quintesson estaba planeando puso al tanto a Skywarp.

En ese caso, es una tregua temporal – dijo el seeker levantándose y sujetándose con fuerza el brazo lastimado- no podemos permitir que ese quintesson salga limpio después de burlarse del grupo elite de Megatron.

Por eso digo- dijo Mirage avanzando junto a Skywarp- que primero lo tomamos como venganza, bueno yo no, y después porque es hacer lo correcto…

…………………

Estaban en una situación desesperada, el tiempo seguía avanzando y ellos tenían que detener a ese esclavista, al menos habían logrado que Skywarp cooperara, pero faltaban Thundercracker y Starscream ¿les ayudarían?

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. Alianza temporal

Jazz evitaba como podía los disparos de Thundercracker; no era fácil, ese decepticon era difícil de enfrentar; era un guerrero forjado en las batallas y perder no era una opción para él, y tampoco para Jazz.

Los droides de batalla le seguían de cerca, Jazz de pronto se dio cuenta… se había arrinconado entre el rifle y la pared… estaba rodeado.

Thundercracker hizo un ademán con su mano derecha, los droides se detuvieron, esa era su presa y él se haría cargo, Jazz entendió que se proponía ese decepticon y lo acepto, con eso tendría una oportunidad de enfrentarse contra el seeker y tal vez ganar.

Thundercracker espero el primer ataque de Jazz pero este no llego, muy bien, sería una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo si eso era lo que el autobot deseaba…

………………

Blaster logró liberar a Wheeljack y a Ratchet, también al mecha de color cobre pero dudaba de liberar a Soundwave y Sockwave.

También les necesitaremos- dijo Bantha

Ya te pusiste a pensar que esos dos son decepticons – dijo inseguro Blaster.

Sí ya lo tengo listo; necesito que esos dos cooperen y tengo un haz bajo la manga- dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

……………..

Starscream disparaba con tal precisión que Prowl tuvo que parapetarse hasta con los mismos droides que tenía cerca.

Rayos- se dijo- de todos los seekers me toco el lunático.

A Starscream no le interesaba que pasaba con esas máquinas sin inteligencia, lo único que quería hacer era eliminar al autobot, aunque no se diera cuenta que esa era la intención del quintesson.

Prowl en un momento dado llego a uno de esos corredores pobremente iluminados, tan estrecho que sus alas puerta se rallaron al pasar, siendo que ya había sufrido demasiado un poco más ya no le importo.

Starscream también protesto al perseguirlo, su ala mutilada estaba muy sensible en la base del muñón.

…………………

Kappa Q. observaba como todo su juego se iba desarrollando por diferentes monitores, cuando de pronto también estos comenzaron a fallar mostrando solamente interferencia, de pronto apareció el rostro de la femmebot.

Tus sistemas de seguridad me pertenecen quintesson- dijo Bantha con una sonrisa de triunfo- has fallado, ahora estas en mis manos…

El quintesson gruñó pero no hizo ninguna otra expresión, la cara lógica se mostraba tan pétrea como siempre.

Diluvio… encárgate- ordenó.

La cybor simplemente asintió y salió por una puerta trasera, Kappa Q. solamente observo los monitores mientras tecleaba algunas ordenes en un panel frente a él…

……………….

¿Y eso para que nos servirá?- preguntó Shockwave quien ayudo a mostrar a la chica en los monitores.

A que esa cybor venga- dijo Bantha- ahora Soundwave necesito que Rumble y Destructor hagan su parte.

Esto solo es una alianza temporal- dijo la grabadora- Rumble, Destructor protocolo batalla- los dos soldados cassette salieron del pecho de la grabadora.

Ya lo sé, solamente es un una alianza temporal… - dijo Bantha- Wheeljack ¿has logrado sacar a Perceptor?

Wheeljack y Ratchet ya estaban tratando de liberar a su amigo.

Esto es muy peligroso- dijo Ratchet- su chispa puede extinguirse en cualquier momento…

Tenemos que encontrar la forma de liberarle, tenemos que encontrarla- dijo Bantha.

Tal vez él sabe- dijo Blaster señalando un contenedor en el que nadie había reparado.

En ese contenedor se encontraba encerrado otro quintesson…

………………..

Thundercracker azotó a Jazz contra una pared, la cual no soportó el peso del autobot y se destrozo completamente.

Jazz se levanto recuperando el equilibrio, y acto seguido se lanzo contra Thundercracker; ambos colosos ya habían atacado con todo a su oponente y ya empezaban a mostrarse cansados, pero de cualquier forma aun no podían dejarse derrotar.

Jazz estaba desesperado no importaba que intentara Thundercracker parecía ir un paso adelante, de pronto se le ocurrió en utilizar su sistema de sonido para causar una distracción. Puso una de esas estridentes canciones humanas al máximo volumen haciendo que el seeker tuviera que taparse los audios… en ese momento Jazz aprovecho para darle un buen golpe en la cabina que hizo que el seeker perdiera completamente el equilibrio, golpeándose con uno de los paneles de la fábrica que movía un brazo mecánico de la línea de ensamble, el cual lo apreso… listo, el seeker estaba momentáneamente detenido.

Jazz tomo su arma, y apuntó al seeker…

………………….

Prowl, por un milímetro salvo la cabeza de que el disparo de Starscream se la arrancara, estaba a punto de recibir otro impacto cuando el policía apunto a su vez, dando de lleno en el hombro del seeker, pero también el seeker dio en el del autobot; genial, esos dos se matarían mutuamente en ese claustrofóbico pasillo.

Si ese era su destino Prowl lo aceptaría, solamente esperaba sus amigos pudieran detener al odioso quintesson.

Una vez más ambos oponentes dispararon al mismo tiempo…

………………….

La cybor avanzó por uno de los pasillos llegando a la sala de control…

……………….

Bien, esto demuestra que estamos locos- dijo Blaster cuando por fin pudo romper el contenedor del quintesson.

Silencio- dijo Sockwave- alguien se acerca.

Muy bien, todos a sus puestos, y que Primus nos ayude- dijo Bantha colocándose detrás de una de las computadoras.

………………

Jazz apunto con su arma y Thundercracker encendió los ópticos ¿ese autobot iba a disparar a un enemigo indefenso?

Jazz disparo, y un droide cayo fuera de línea justo detrás de Thundercracker.

No soy un decepticon para haberlo hecho- dijo Jazz adivinando lo que el seeker pensaba.

Thundercracker se sonrió, y sus ópticos ya no se veían opacos como antes.

¡No dispares!- ordeno Skywarp llegando a apoyar a Thundercracker.

No ofendas a mi amigo- dijo Mirage llegando detrás de Skywarp- ya te dije que podíamos confiar en él.

Jazz y Thundercracker se miraron confundidos ¿Mirage y Skywarp trabajando en equipo?

……………………

Prowl espero sentir el disparo de Starscream pero en lugar de eso solo respondió la nada.

Starscream cayo brevemente fuera de línea cuan largo era hacia adelante a unos cuantos pasos de Prowl.

Si que eres un necio, autobot- dijo Tempestad a las espaldas del seeker, lo había golpeado con una llave de tuercas- sino llego a tiempo te hubiera matado.

¡Yo no te pedí ayuda!- gritó herido en el orgullo Prowl.

Oh, cállate, no te iba a dar otra mano para ayudarte- dijo Tempestad mostrando la extremidad faltante.

Prowl tuvo que guardar silencio, era cierto, ya Tempestad le había ayudado antes.

Bien, ahora que nos entendemos, acabemos con el seeker- dijo el cazador sacando un rifle doble, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del seeker- siempre quise un trofeo de este tipo…

……………

Y eso es todo- dijo Skywarp- tengo negocios momentáneos con este autobot para destruir a ese pulpo galáctico.

Nunca hubiera pensado que esto pasara- dijo Thundercracker libre del brazo mecánico.

Lo que digo es que vayamos a ayudar a Prowl, Starscream no es de fiar- dijo Jazz.

Él y el cazador- dijo Thundercracker repasando con su mano las marcas de su estructura- tenemos cuentas pendientes con ese desgraciado.

Como sea, ahora muévanse- ordeno Jazz disparando a una de las paredes para abrirse camino sin tener que toparse con los molestos droides.

………………

La cybor entró y registro el lugar, al parecer no estaban ahí, pero antes de que pudiera alertar a su amo, Destructor se lanzó contra ella derribándola, la humana forcejeo por liberarse pero no era oponente para ese soldado cassette, Rumble la apreso entre sus brazos, al punto de casi triturarla.

Ahora- dijo Bantha saliendo- entrega el procesador…

………………..

El quintesson liberado no era otro que Gamma Q., como había dicho Tempestad no era como los otros quintessons, es más, éste parecía ser hasta cierto punto más temeroso que los demás, ya que al verse rodeado de mechas extraños accedió al momento a ayudarles, un verdadero alivio.

………………

No es correcto exterminarle de esa forma- dijo Prowl apuntando a Tempestad- baja el arma, o no respondo.

Sino lo hago, el lo hará, no confíes en seekers- dijo Tempestad.

Y no confíes en cazadores- dijo Prowl amartillando el arma.

Vamos autobot, ya di una mano para que creo confiaras en mi, ahora hazme caso y deja que acabe con un seeker, seeker más seekers menos, el universo no los extrañara- dijo Tempestad amartillando a la vez su rifle.

Dije que no…- dijo Prowl.

Estaban en una situación muy tensa, cuando una explosión en una de las paredes los hizo ponerse alerta.

Bien, esta tampoco es- dijo Skywarp apuntando y asomando la cabeza- ¡Hey! Ustedes dos¡abajo las armas!

Del mismo espacio de donde estaba Skywarp asomaron los demás.

Autobot- dijo Tempestad bajando su arma y mirando con ópticos asesinos a Prowl- me costaste mi trofeo, te odio.

El odio es mutuo- dijo Prowl imitando al cazador.

…………………..

Mientras el quintesson y Bantha trabajaban en liberar la chispa de Perceptor, Soundwave y Shockwave trabajaban junto con el mecha de color cobre en restaurar las comunicaciones por medio del procesador que le habían quitado a la chica.

Extraño que ese quintesson hiciera que ella lo guardara en el pecho ¿no?- dijo Blaster quien observaba como la cybor abotonaba la blusa y la risa traviesa de Rumble quien se lo quito.

Por mi estuvo bien- dijo el decepticon.

Bantha y el quintesson por fin, después de muchos intentos lograron hacer que la chispa de Perceptor estuviera estable, junto con la ayuda de Wheeljack y Ratchet, una vez su amigo fuera de peligro se enfocaron en detener el virus tecnológico.

¡Funiona, funciona!- gritó de pronto el quintesson- no tenía esperanzas de que funcionara…

¿Qué hicieron para detenerlo?- preguntó Blaster.

Oh, muy simple- dijo Bantha- tanto, que ni al quintesson se le hubiera ocurrido.

Blaster pedía una explicación con los ópticos.

Corrimos un antivirus humano- dijo Bantha- es una suerte que Perceptor hubiera sido la fuente de alimentación de esa cosa, porque de otra forma, no nos hubieran dado ninguna oportunidad de atacar esa cosa.

¿Eso significa?- dijo Blaster.

Que en menos de un click tendremos acceso a las comunicaciones de las diferentes bases-dijo Bantha.

Estamos en línea- dijo con su particular voz Soundwave.

………………………..

El grupo de autobots y decepticons avanzaron por los corredores abriéndose camino con los disparos de sus armas, al despertar Starscream no estuvo de acuerdo en las acciones tomadas por los otros seekers pero al plantearle que era la única alternativa ya no pudo protestar, pero, aun quería arrancarle la cabeza al cazador, y Tempestad quería el otra ala de Starscream y de por ahí su cabeza.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la sala de control, cuando el contingente de droides más grande hasta ese momento los rodeo, eran tantos que aun ellos, guerreros tan experimentados no podrían salir de ahí con vida.

¿Y ahora, qué?- preguntó Jazz molesto de estar tan cerca y no poder lograrlo.

¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Miraqe apuntando sin enfocar en tanto blanco potencial.

Decir por favor- dijo una voz en los canales privados de comunicación tanto de autobots como de los decepticons.

¿Quién es esa?- preguntaron desconfiados los decepticons.

¡Bantha!- gritaron emocionados tanto autobots como Tempestad.

Sabía que lo lograrías, chica- dijo Tempestad.

Tuve ayuda, ahora no se preocupen; tengo control total de este lugar- dijo ella.

No podemos confiar en una femmebot- dijo Starscream.

Si quieren pruebas, con mucho gusto se las doy-dijo la chica- droides de batalla, protocolo de autodestrucción.

Al momento los guerreros tuvieron que cubrirse con lo primero que tuvieron a la mano, los droides hicieron un sonido extraño como de un click de engrane de reloj humano y después con una sonora explosión se destruyeron quedando solamente chatarra inservible.

La puerta principal de la sala de control se abrió. Bantha les sonreía en la puerta mientras los demás entraban.

Eso fue un gran truco- dijo Jazz- ahora solo nos falta encontrar a ese molesto quintesson.

Bantha que había quedado en el ángulo aun abierto de la puerta iba a contestar, cuando un disparo la hizo dar un ligero grito y llevarse una mano al hombro, el energon estaba fluyendo libremente de la herida provocada por un disparo.

Los demás apuntaron al momento.

Kappa Q. y un mínimo de droides estaba justo detrás de la chica, un droide apuntaba limpiamente a la cabeza de Bantha.

Si dan un solo paso esclavos… ella se va- dijo el quintesson; y después girando a ver los ópticos de Bantha- te dije querida, que te convertiría en fantasma…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9. Juicio

Kappa Q. comenzó a reír como un demente con la cara de muerte; los autobots no podían bajar sus armas, pero tampoco podían permitir que le volaran la cabeza a su amiga, la chica se había probado y los había sacado de apuros durante esa búsqueda.

¡Ay por favor!- gritó de pronto Starscream- dispárenle¿Qué importa perderla? Como líder de los Decepticons, yo…

Ohh, cállate- rugió Tempestad- debí haberte volado a ti la cabeza.

Basta- ordeno Prowl- esto no es un juego. Quintesson ordena que el droide baje su arma.

No estas en posición de ordenarme nada, esclavo- dijo Kappa regresando a la cara lógica- no, ella se queda donde esta, y si ustedes tienen otra propuesta tal vez la escuche… como escuche los ruegos de Diluvio o de ti querido hermano.

Gamma Q. se escondió detrás de Blaster.

Eso imagine- continuo Kappa Q.- nadie que me detenga…

……………..

Nunca te detengas por hacer lo correcto- dijo él

¿Por qué? –pregunto la pequeña mechatrix.

Porque es lo correcto- dijo él mirándola con esos ópticos rojos.

Y si no me gusta hacer lo correcto- dijo la pequeña tirando una viruta de metal.

Su hermano rió, como solo lo hacía con ella.

No es si te gusta o no, solo es hacer lo correcto; y tú sabes hacer lo correcto- dijo él acariciando amablemente su cabeza- Aunque deteste cuando subes a esos pilares.

Hacer lo correcto- repitió la pequeña sin comprender- tiene que ver con el honor del que siempre hablas 

Él no contestó, solamente bajo su mano de la cabeza de su hermana y perdió su mirada en la luna de Cybertron.

……………….

Lo correcto- musitó Bantha levantando la vista- tienen que hacer lo correcto, no importa que me pase, deben detener a ese demente.

Jazz iba a protestar, pero un latigazo con el tentáculo de Kappa Q. hizo callar a la chica, Mirage apretó los puños, en la mejilla de la chica se veía el tan acostumbrado rasguño rojo que ellos ya una vez habían portado.

Una mirada fue lo único que tuvo que intercambiar el chico azul con Tempestad y Skywarp; tal vez no se llevaran bien, tal vez ni siquiera confiaran mutuamente en ellos, pero algo era seguro, su odio mutuo por el quintesson podía orillarlos a compartir intereses comunes.

Kappa Q. estaba a punto de decir cualquier otra tontería de superioridad, cuando tan rápidos como el rayo los tres transformers mencionados desaparecieron ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

Skywarp apareció entre los droides una y otra vez abriendo fuego, reduciéndolos a menos que pisapapeles de metal; Mirage atrapo a Kappa Q. sin que éste pudiera hacer algo, ya no era tan valiente al perder el apoyo de sus sirvientes, y por último Tempestad, disparo a la cabeza del droide que apuntaba a la chica y tomó a esta entre sus brazos para evitar que alguno de los disparos de Skywarp pudiera darle.

…………………

La cybor observo como toda la causa estaba perdida y lo acepto en silencio, pero cuando Tempestad tuvo en brazos a esa chica, sus facciones siempre inalterables se turbaron apretando un poco tan finos labios, algo muy dentro de ella, le decía que eso no debía quedar sin olvido, ni perdón…

…………………

¡Mátalo de una vez, estúpido autobot!- gritó una vez más Starscream y por primera vez la gran mayoría estuvo de acuerdo.

Hazlo, que pague- gruño Tempestad sin bajar a Bantha.

Que arda con Unicron por lo que ha hecho- dijo Sockwave.

Solamente hazlo- ordenó Thundercracker cruzándose de brazos.

Mirage miro alternativamente a Jazz, a Prowl y a los demás autobots; ellos no creían en la venganza, no era su manera de proceder, pero; aunque le doliera admitirlo, sí quería jalar el gatillo y que la plaga de Kappa Q. desapareciera del universo ¿eso estaba mal¿era justicia propia¿era justicia?

No- dijo de pronto Prowl- no se le eliminara… tendrá un juicio.

¿Qué! Ridículo autobot- dijo desesperado Starscream- sino haces algo, nosotros lo haremos.

Apuntaron con sus armas al quintesson. A su vez Prowl le apuntó a Starscream, acto seguido ambos bandos se estaban apuntando con un arma al quintesson y con la otra al oponente más cercano.

Estaban en una encrucijada peligrosa.

He dicho que tendrá un juicio, con tanta prueba no me extraña que quedé como culpable- dijo Prowl- además es nuestra forma de proceder, no somos decepticons sedientos de venganza…

…………………..

¿Quién te dijo eso?- preguntó sin mirarme

Silver me dijo que los decepticons de ópticos rojos solo piensan en la venganza- contesto la pequeña.

¿Y tú le creíste?- preguntó su hermano sin atreverse a mirarla.

No, porque tú tienes ópticos rojos y no crees en la venganza, tienes ópticos rojos y no eres uno de esos decepticons- dijo la pequeña jugando con su esfera brillante.

El dejo el datapad que leía y miro a la pequeña, y aunque no dijo nada, ella lo sabía, sabía que había verdad en lo que el mecha le había dicho sobre los decepticons… pero, también su hermano tenía razón en lo que profesaba, solamente era cuestión de decisiones y enfoques…

…………….

Se le hará un juicio- dijo Prowl

Con eso demuestras que estas demente, autobot- dijo Tempestad- si quieres perder tu tiempo de esta manera, así sea, pero, yo apoyo a los seekers.

No te esta preguntando- dijo Jazz- bien, Kappa Q. estas siendo juzgado por este tribunal por los crímenes de secuestro, intento de asesinato contra Optimus Prime…

Uy, yo no sabía- dijo de pronto Skywarp- entonces, es un punto a favor, no en contra…

Silencio- continuo Prowl- de calumniar a miembros del equipo autobot, secuestro de Perceptor, de los mechas aquí presentes, de robo de tecnología humana, de control de satélites tanto cybertronianos como humanos,…

Culpable- gritó de pronto Starscream- ya que todos aquí somos el jurado, deja que yo sea el verdugo…

Prowl bufó pero entendió que esa era la única forma de detener a Kappa Q. así que se hizo a un lado.

Los tres seekers se adjudicaron el puesto de verdugo apuntando a Kappa Q. en el momento en que ellos dieran la señal, Mirage desaparecería para no sufrir daño y para que el quintesson dejara de causar problemas.

…………………..

Preparen…- dijo Skywarp.

La cybor se colocó sin que nadie la viera detrás de Jazz muy cerca de un panel de control bajo…

………………….

Apunten…- dijo Thundercracker preparando sus armas.

Jazz giro para ver que pasaba abajo, la cybor alzo sus brazos en señal de rendición, Jazz giro de nuevo sin prestarle atención, muy lentamente la cybor bajo su mano hasta el panel apretando un botón de color gris…

……………….

Fue…- Starscream no pudo terminar de dar la orden.

Jazz caía sin proferir un solo grito, sin un solo quejido ante la mirada de los demás. 

Bantha no podía creerlo, cuando Jazz toco el piso estaba perdiendo sus colores…

……………….

La cybor bajo la mano, apretó el botón y activo un pequeño cañón oculto en la pared, justo detrás de Jazz, exactamente a la altura del pecho del autobot, cuando el seeker carmín estaba a punto de dar la orden de ejecutar a su amo, la cybor abrió fuego, dando en la espalda del autobot del visor, el impacto fue de tal magnitud que atravesó al pobre guerrero sin que éste pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, sin esperar a que los demás mechas comprendieran que estaba pasando la cybor apretó otros dos botones…

……………

El caos momentáneo hizo que los seekers no dispararan, que Mirage soltara a Kappa Q. éste con una carcajada infernal dio un paso hacia adelante donde se abrió una trampilla en el piso y por ahí desapareció, Blaster trató de atrapar a la cybor, pero esta estaba a punto de entrar en una trampilla semejante, cuando Tempestad que había soltado a Bantha la atrapo entre sus manos.

Tú no eres mi Diluvio, ella no lo hubiera hecho- dijo aplastando a la cybor entre sus manos…

………………..

Bantha se arrodillo junto a Jazz, pero ya era muy tarde había perdido sus colores, no quería creerlo pero parecía la verdad… habían perdido a Jazz.

¡Ves lo que provocas!- gruñó Starscream- si hubiéramos disparado antes de tu tontería del juicio ese quintesson no habría escapado…

Escucha payaso- grito molesto Mirage- hemos perdido a nuestro amigo y a ti lo único que te preocupa es tu estúpido orgullo.

Bah, decepticons, larguémonos de aquí- dijo Starscream abriendo un boquete en una pared y saliendo para encontrar una salida.

Los demás lo imitaron, los últimos en seguir fueron Thundercracker y Skywarp su mirada indicaba que deseaban decir algo, pero el orgullo de ser decepticons tuvo más peso y desaparecieron siguiendo a su camarada seeker…

………………….

Uno de los monitores se encendió mostrando la odiosa cara de Kappa Q.

No estoy derrotado, esclavos- dijo con toda su rabia- si me han costado mi triunfo una vez más, no es nada comparado con lo que he ganado; y para que vean que no soy una mal jugador… tienen menos de tres clicks para salir de ahí, o morir en un espectáculo digno de los tiempos de antaño con mis juegos artificiales… ardan en el fuego de Unicron.

La transmisión se cortó…

Esa es nuestra pauta para retirarnos- dijo Mirage.

Fue mi culpa- dijo Prowl visiblemente afectado- si hubiera dejado que lo mataran, yo, yo, Jazz perdón.

Y se arrodilló junto a Bantha ante el cuerpo gris de Jazz.

Debemos salir de aquí, o sino todos tendremos este mausoleo- hablo por primera vez el mecha de color cobre.

No estaban dispuestos a huir, pero era la única solución, de cualquier forma tenían a Perceptor inconsciente y no podían dejar el cuerpo de Jazz en ese lugar…

Blaster tomó el cuerpo de Jazz listos para partir, ahora sin trampas podrían encontrar la salida más rápido.

Tempestad y Gamma Q. se habían quedado atrás, aun no salían de la sala de control.

……………..

Regresaste- dijo de pronto el quintesson.

No los iba a dejar, además tenía la esperanza de encontrar a mi Diluvio- dijo Tempestad mirando su mano manchada de aceite y carmín y su otra extremidad amputada- fui un tonto.

No puedo hacer nada por Diluvio- dijo Gamma Q.- ella no opuso mucha resistencia a que mi hermano la manipulara.

Lo sé, ella siempre fue… más dócil- fue lo único que dijo Tempestad, dando por concluida esa conversación.

Caminó unos pasos antes de desaparecer.

El quintesson no entendía que planeaba su guardia.

…………..

No pueden irse- dijo Tempestad apareciendo frente a Prowl.

Déjanos en paz- dijo Prowl molestó- ya has hecho suficiente.

Oh, policía deja tu dramatismo- dijo Tempestad empujándolo- además eres mal actor.

Prowl no tenía ganas de pelear con ese irreverente.

Tempestad se acerco a donde estaba Bantha.

Si hubiera oportunidad de que regresara¿la aceptarías?- dijo el cazador señalando a Jazz.

Bantha no lo dudo ni un momento.

Sí- afirmo con toda su convicción.

En ese caso, síganme- ordeno el cazador.

Pero este lugar va a explotar- dijo el mecha de color cobre.

Si eso te preocupa lárgate- gruño Tempestad.

Wheeljack, Ratchet, Blaster y tú- ordenó Prowl- salgan y alerten a Skylinx que venga a recogernos y sino salimos… vengan por nosotros.

No había que protestar, el grupo se dividió en dos, Bantha siguió a Tempestad quien llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de Jazz, Prowl y Mirage iban detrás de ellos, los otros salieron al cobijo del oscuro cielo de Cybertron.

Continuara…

………………………

Bien, ya había alertado que alguien iba a morir, y mmh, bueno, créanme que me duele más a mi que a ustedes; Dantasia, Shadir, Arken Elf, saQhra, y demás chicos y chicas que se han tomado su tiempo en leer este trabajo se los agradezco con toda el alma y bueno¿Qué puedo decir?

Je, torture un poquito a sus seekers, pero ya los deje ir, ups, sé que eso no sonó bien, y puede costarme mi cabecita, pero si la cortan antes de tiempo no se enteran del final, jijiji, ok, a esta historia no le falta mucho nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y mil gracias por sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y atentados bomba jijiji :P 


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10. Fin del juego

¿A dónde nos llevas?- preguntó Mirage siguiendo a Tempestad.

Tempestad no había hablado desde que tomara entre sus brazos a Jazz.

Lo que verán- dijo en un susurro- nadie lo ha visto antes… es el motivo por el que Kappa Q. vino a buscarnos…

Explícate- dijo amablemente Bantha

Tempestad sin dejar de avanzar sólo suspiro.

Gamma Q. no es el más fuerte de los quintessons, es más- dijo con un deje de ironía- ni siquiera es valiente… pero, guarda un secreto, un secreto que ni el gran Kappa Q. sabe, un secreto que las cinco caras de la maldad guardan de todo aquel que se tope en el camino…

Bantha iba a decir que se dejara de rodeos cuando llegaron al lugar de la sala de control, Gamma Q. no se había movido de ese lugar.

¿Qué hacen aquí¿para que les trajiste?-preguntó el quintesson.

Porque me ayudaron y ahora ellos necesitan mi ayuda- dijo Tempestad caminando hacia el fondo de la sala de control.

Has cambiado Tempestad- dijo Gamma Q.

No he cambiado, solamente me di cuenta de que no siempre podremos estar escondidos- dijo el cazador sin soltar a Jazz- estos esclavos como los llamamos, no son como los otros; no son como los decepticons, de eso me di cuenta hoy… y por eso debemos ayudarles… estamos en deuda.

¿deuda¿con un esclavo?- dijo Gamma retrocediendo- nunca

Pues le debes a esa femmebot, que haya abogado por liberarte, y sino quieres pagar hoy tu deuda, al menos sí tienes una conmigo- dijo Tempestad sujetando a Jazz y señalando con el brazo que carecía de mano- ya di una mano por salvarte.

Gamma gruño algo inaudible pero levanto la vista en la cara lógica.

Así sea, pero sólo él, nunca otro esclavo más- dijo acercándose a Jazz.

Mirage, Prowl y Bantha miraban todo sin comprender.

Ustedes esclavos, nunca hablaran de lo que vean- ordeno Gamma aunque verlo intimidado por Tempestad era restarle puntos a su amenaza- debo trabajar rápido- dijo inspeccionando a Jazz.

Prowl quiso detenerle, que dejara de tocar con sus tentáculos el cuerpo de su amigo; pero, una mirada de Bantha basto para que se calmara.

Gamma Q. apretó uno de los botones de las paredes laterales, y una puerta se abrió con un siseo; en el interior había tantos aparatos que ni Bantha sabía que eran.

Bantha se acerco para ayudar a Tempestad a bajar el cuerpo de Jazz, para colocarlo en una mesa de trabajo, con mucho cuidado la chica apoyo la cabeza de Jazz.

Listo, has tu parte- dijo Tempestad- y rápido que sino nos apuramos volaremos más alto que un cometa de Calipsia.

Gamma Q. no protestó solamente comenzó a tomar una que otra herramienta de apariencia extraña utilizándolas en Jazz.

Sus amigos observaban todo en hermético silencio, como si el más mínimo pensamiento distrajera al quintesson de lo que estuviera haciendo.

Tempestad se paro junto a ellos a esperar.

Gracias- dijo Prowl

No agradezcas nada policía- dijo el cazador, algo sorprendido de que alguien aparte de Gamma o Diluvio le agradeciera algo- además, aun no sabemos si funcione o no…

Prowl entendió que esa era la forma de actuar del cazador y ya no intento hacerle plática de nuevo.

Mirage y Bantha se veían tan preocupados por Jazz que no dejaban de ver al quintesson trabajar y al contador de cuanto tiempo tenían para poder escapar.

…………………..

Gamma Q. apretó un interruptor y una corriente eléctrica ilumino toda la mesa donde estaba Jazz, fue tan brillante que todos tuvieron que cubrir sus ópticos, Tempestad no tuvo ese problema, sus oscuros ópticos funcionaban lo mismo que unas gafas de sol humanas.

El quintesson cortó el suministro y todo se oscureció de nuevo.

Los autobots se acercaron un poco para ver el resultado, nada, parecía que no había pasado nada.

Hasta el mismo Tempestad se preocupó de que en esa ocasión no resultara.

No me miren así- dijo Gamma sintiendo las miradas azules, esmeralda y negra sobre él- toma tiempo; pero, siempre lo he logrado…

A penas decir esto, un ligero movimiento imperceptible al principio más conciso después se dio… Jazz movía su mano.

Un grito de júbilo salió de todos los presentes, Tempestad se sorprendió a si mismo compartiendo la alegría de ver de nuevo al autobot que lo salvo de los lasers una vez más en línea...

Esta bien, ya dejen de gritar- dijo Gamma Q.- ahora llévenselo, estará aturdido a lo más un ciclo.

El contador de Mirage indicó que ya no tenían suficiente tiempo, tal vez el mínimo para poder escapar y eso si corrían como chispas condenadas de Unicron.

……………………….

Prowl tomó a Jazz entre sus brazos, Mirage indicaba por donde tomar camino; Bantha estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando reparo en Tempestad y Gamma.

Vengan con nosotros- les dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

No- dijo Gamma- no estaré más con los esclavos.

No te preocupes por nosotros- dijo Tempestad ignorando a su amo- iremos a Quintessia, siempre escapamos.

Gracias Tempestad, gracias por traer a Jazz y… por ayudarme- dijo la chica.

Pierdes tiempo valioso, vete o te dejaran atrás- dijo Tempestad- je- se sonrió- pensé que eras una simple femmebot infantil cuando te vi por primera vez…

Los autobots nunca dejan a nadie atrás- dijo Bantha abrazando al cazador- gracias por todo, por hacerme ver que he cambiado- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tempestad.

Ahora vete- ordeno el cazador- vete Bantha y no mires atrás…

…………………….

Vamos Mirage, vamos- gritaba Prowl.

Argh, no encuentro cual era, cual era la salida, cual era la salida, cual era la salida- decía el chico azul sin poder encontrar por donde tenían que salir.

Corredor tres- dijo Bantha quien podía seguir controlando las puertas y todo lo que hubiera en esa fábrica excepto los explosivos que dejo el quintesson- protocolo evacuación.

Una puerta se abrió con ese desagradable siseo.

Eso es usar el procesador- dijo Prowl

Pero no pudieron decir nada más, las cargas comenzaron a explotar llenando todo el lugar de agobiante calor.

Solamente subir unos dos pisos más- dijo Bantha- corran, corran, corran.

Entre más subían las lenguas de fuego más los perseguían, solo faltaba un poco, solo un poco más.

Prowl tiro una puerta de una sola patada.

Esta no es la salida- dijo desesperado.

Estaban en lo que parecía ser una pequeña terraza en la parte más alta de la fábrica.

Chica, te equivocaste- dijo Mirage cerrando la puerta para evitar que el calor escapara.

No estoy tan segura- dijo Bantha señalando al oscuro cielo de Cybertron- ¡Skylinx!

……………………..

El transbordador se acerco lo suficiente para que esos cuatro pudieran entrar.

Una vez adentro.

Viajes Skylinx les da la bienvenida- dijo el transbordador como si no se encontraran en un perímetro peligroso- en unos breves momentos nuestras aeromozas les brindaran un pequeño refrigerio y…

¡Sólo sácanos de aquí!- rugieron todos los que estaban en su interior.

Ok- dijo el transbordador- pero se quedaron sin película.

…………………..

La fábrica ahora era un exquisito juego de fuegos artificiales, Kappa Q. se había tomado muchas molestias para hacer que todo lo que estuviera ahí adentro se volviera cenizas¿Qué tanto habría ocultado como evidencia en ese incendio? Tal vez, ellos nunca lo sabrían; en esos momentos no querían saberlo.

……………………

La primera escala que tuvieron fue dejar al mecha de color cobre, que solamente verse en la seguridad de los cuarteles autobots en Cybercity ni dio las gracias y se metió corriendo.

No lo habían hecho por los agradecimientos, así que no les importo.

Después todo fue viaje directo al planeta Tierra para dar su reporte a Optimus Prime.

……………….

Durante todo el trayecto Jazz no dijo nada, se veía callado y todos estaban preocupados de que algo hubiera salido mal cuando lo trajeron de regreso.

Bantha- dijo de pronto.

La chica se acerco a donde Jazz estaba, muy cerca de la ventana, mirando la luna de Cybertron.

Había dicho que ninguno de nosotros era primordial en esa misión- dijo Jazz mirándola, Bantha bajo la vista- pero me alegro que no me hicieras caso ¿sabes que puedes llegar a ser muy necia?

Creo que viene de familia, señor- dijo ella sin resistirse a abrazar a Jazz.

Este regreso el abrazo y no se menciono nada más durante el camino, ya tendrían tiempo cuando dieran su reporte a Prime.

…………………..

Planeta Tierra

Cuartel autobot El Arca.

Optimus Prime escuchó todo el reporte de sus hombres, una vez que los sistemas regresaron y que las comunicaciones estaban en orden supo que las cosas habían tomado un mejor rumbo; y cuando vio bajar a Perceptor tanto él como el resto del equipo no pudieron menos que vitorear a Jazz, Prowl, Mirage y a la femmebot.

Y eso es lo que paso, Prime- dijo Jazz terminando de contar la historia.

Ya veo- dijo el líder de los autobots- esa criatura ha vuelto a escapar.

Pero no nos dará problemas- dijo Bantha- no puede regresar ni a la Tierra, ni a Cybertron y mucho menos a Quintessia, me encargue de poner su información en cada una de las redes de cualquier planeta que intentara tocar, no tiene apoyo ni equipo de cualquier tipo… hemos congelado todo lo que pudiera utilizar para sus planes.

Eso suena bien, aunque con ese quintesson nunca se sabe- dijo Prime.

……………………

El planeta Tierra es hemoso, Bantha estaba encantada con todo lo que veía en ese lugar, era tan diferente a Cybertron, tan diferente a cualquier lugar donde ella hubiera estado antes.

Una noche de luna llena, cuando ese satélite iluminaba la oscuridad del desierto, ella se encontraba sentada en una alta saliente de una de esas rocas desérticas.

He cambiado hermanito mío- le dijo a la nada- esta misión me hizo darme cuenta de que ya no soy tu niña- se sonrió- ya no soy la niña que necesita la estén protegiendo de todo, ya soy una mechatrix… me hubiera gustado que me vieras hoy, - su sonrisa se hizo más triste- sé que siempre me ves… Avalanche te extraño tanto- bajo la vista para volver a subirla- y pensar que ni siquiera hay una cripta donde pueda llorarte- guardo silencio- solo quería que lo supieras, he cambiado y no dejo de pensar en ti, ni un solo ciclo… he cambiado. Adios, hermanito mío.

…………………

¿Segura que deseas regresar?- dijo Prowl

Si, tengo que regresar con Elita, debe estar esperando mi reporte- dijo Bantha con una sonrisa- además deje mis expedientes sin archivar y eso le molesta a Chromia.

Como gustes- dijo Mirage abrazándola- pero hacemos un gran equipo.

Dejen en paz a la chica- dijo Jazz- Skylinx te espera ¿cómo puedes soportarlo?

Oh muy fácil, escucho música cuando él empieza a hablar como piloto- dijo ella sonriendo- Cualquier cosa que necesiten estaremos en contacto, pero por favor, que no se trate de quintessons, por favor.

Eso dalo por sentado- dijo Jazz abrazándola.

……………………

Quintessia.

Las cinco caras de la maldad se han reunido, Gamma Q. tiembla solo de estar en presencia de los cinco jueces, Tempestad esta de rodillas atrás de su amo, su nueva mano de color negro sujeta su rifle de doble cabina.

Cazador- dicen a coro las cinco caras de la maldad- tu misión ha sido dada, entrégalo para que nosotros le encerremos.

Tempestad desaparece sin emitir ni un sonido, Gamma Q. se retira, es extraño que los cinco jueces no estén ahí para condenarlo, sino para darle un lugar importante entre ellos. No quiere imaginar lo que le espera al traidor cuando Tempestad lo encuentre, sabe que su guardia con mucho gusto eliminaría al quintesson que le arrebato a su Diluvio sin ningún miramiento, pero por otro lado, una vez que recibe una orden la lleva a cabo al pie de la letra…

Continuara…

……………………….

Chip, no puede soportarlo y Jazz regreso :P no me miren así, simplemente no tengo corazón o chispa o lo que sea para deshacerme de un autobot como Jazz:P no me pasa lo mismo con los decepticons ¬¬ y aun así deje ir a los seekers y a los demás, 

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios Arken Elf, Dantasia, Shadir, y todas y todos aquellos que me brinden unos minutos de su tiempo; estamos a punto de acabar, solamente como siempre un epílogo, y los dejó ir en libertad jijiji.

Tavata. 


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogo.

¡Una vez más¡A un paso del final!- se escuchaban los gritos de rabia.

Kappa Q. había escapado como era su costumbre, su guardia y su nave le habían esperado antes de que la fábrica cybertroniana explotara.

Lo malo, es que había perdido una vez más en contra de esos molestos esclavos, y eso que ahora tenía el apoyo del cazador; había perdido a los seekers y había perdido la oportunidad de venganza, pero aun así no todo estaba perdido, el único problema era que ahora no tenía ni recursos ni apoyo para llevarlo acabo, estaba en una encrucijada, era obvio que no podía regresar a Quintessia, ni a Cybertron ni a la Tierra.

Era como si ahora hasta el mismo Unicron estuviera en su contra.

Estaba desesperado…

………………..

La base temporal de Kappa Q. estaba rodeada de droides de batalla los únicos que había logrado conservar, una lástima que no fueran tan resistentes…

…………….

La vigilancia del perímetro se había vuelto la rutina diaria, Kappa Q. estaba paranoico con la posible llegada de los esclavos, por lo que las guardias eran muy meticulosas.

Sonó el primer disparo, un droide lo había hecho cuando una sombra lo jaló por detrás. Eso alerto a los demás; pero, no pudieron hacer nada contra una sombra que aparecía y desaparecía causando descontrol entre las filas de droides, en menos de un click estuvieron desperdigados por todo el perímetro inservibles y sin posibilidad de alertar a los escuadrones que se encontraran dentro.

……………….

Una de las cámaras de seguridad había intentado seguir el ir y venir de la sombra, pero nunca logró captar una imagen definida, en un segundo un instrumento cortante fue lanzado contra la lente haciendo que esta explotara.

……………….

El guardia personal del quintesson movilizo a las tropas que había en el interior, debían proteger la puerta. Kappa Q. sabía de quien se trataba y estaba consciente de que escapar no era una opción.

………………

El primer escuadrón no tuvo oportunidad, la sombra atacaba con toda la saña de la que era capaz, cortando extremidades de droide, atacando con sus propias armas, era una venganza personal… el único objetivo era llegar al quintesson…

……………….

En menos de lo que se esperaba la sombra llegó hasta la puerta principal, del otro lado estaba Kappa Q. el objetivo.

El guardia personal sacó el látigo e intento detener a la sombra, esta se dejo ver por primera vez, era Tempestad, el guardia lanzó el primer mandoble dejando una profunda marca en todo el brazo del cazador, eso solo fue el preludio de lo que el cazador dejo ir en su contra.

Tan rápido como lo era el cazador, tomó al guardia por el cuello quitándole el látigo, con éste amarro los tentáculos de la criatura para después con todo su deleite arrancar uno por uno de tan grotescas extemidades…

En verdad lo estaba disfrutando y solo se estaba preparando para lo que le esperaba a Kappa Q., las cinco caras de la maldad habían dicho que lo llevara y ellos se harían cargo mientras estuviera vivo, nunca especificaron como…

………………..

La puerta se abrió Kappa Q. esperaba un disparo, alguna invitación a que se rindiera, y en lugar de eso solo arrojaron a sus tentáculos los restos completamente mutilados de su guardia personal, al cazador no le había llevado ni tres minutos terrestres desmembrarlo.

¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?- dijo Kappa Q. con la cara lógica.

Tempestad apareció en toda su estatura frente a él, los ópticos negros brillaban con ese odio natural.

Las cinco caras de la maldad exigen tu cuerpo- dijo con todo su rencor.

Ah, eso significa que me quieren vivo, y no puedes desobedecerles, remedo de esclavo- dijo el quintesson.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, Tempestad disparo volando una parte de la estructura baja de Kappa Q. el quintesson gritó más por el atrevimiento que por el dolor.

Eso es por hablar cuando no he terminado- dijo Tempestad.

El quintesson lo miraba con toda su ira.

Un día morirás, ya sea por mi tentáculo o por una de mis creaciones- le espetó –ya lo hice con tu Diluvio ¿Por qué no lo haría contigo?

Tempestad, de un jalón le zafó dos tentáculos, dejando un rastro de sangre y un líquido viscoso.

Ya tengo practica en esto- dijo con una sonrisa demente – ya le he arrancado alas a los seekers, y alas puerta a los autobots, y vamos, los tentáculos son mucho más suaves y fáciles de quitar.

El cazador rio con una carcajada espectral.

No, quintesson, primero me divertiré contigo y después te entregare, y créeme, pedirás que me detenga antes de que pierdas dos de tus cinco caras- dijo acercándose más al rostro lógico del quintesson.

…………………….

La estructura fácil de una de las cinco caras de Kappa Q. rodó por el suelo, bañada en ese líquido asqueroso.

Una- dijo Tempestad limpiando sus dedos.

El quintesson se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo.

Bien, si aun no suplicas, va la siguiente- dijo jalando con sus manos la siguiente, la que tiene los adornos de color verde- dos.

La siguiente careta cayo al suelo, y Kappa Q. no pudo reprimir un gemido de rabia, dolor y frustración al sentirse ultrajado.

Tres- dijo Tempestad acercándose peligrosamente al quintesson.

Basta- gimió con la cara de muerte- si continuas, no habrá que llevarle a los cinco jueces.

Oh, solamente un regalo más- dijo Tempestad acercando una afilada hoja a la cara lógica. Con éste corto la parte que parece una corona.

Es un buen trofeo,- dijo el cazador tomando al quintesson antes de aplicar presión y abollar el cuerpo maltratado del esclavista- Es momento de partir.

………………….

Quintessia.

Tribunal de las cinco caras de la maldad.

El cazador ha regresado con su presa, ha sido terrible presenciar el estado en el que ha regresado el más arrogante de los quintessons, hasta el mismo Gamma se alejo atemorizado ante el grado de saña que puede alcanzar su cazador, Tempestad no hace caso de la mirada de su amo, solo espera que los cinco jueces den por sentado que Kappa Q. debe morir.

Culpable- dicen a coro los cinco jueces.

¡QUÉ!- grita Tempestad-eso es una burla, para eso lo he traído, debe morir.

Silencio, guardia- dice un juez- será encerrado en las prisiones de Quintessia, no le eliminaremos en algún momento nos servirá.

Eso es rídiculo- gritó de nuevo el cazador- en ese caso yo exijo su cabeza, 

No puedes, solamente eres un guardia- dice otro juez.

Kappa Q. rie por lo bajo, ya imaginaba este veredicto.

No aceptare esa orden- dice el cazador-Gamma has algo.

Obedecer la decisión de los cinco jueces- dice dócilmente el quintesson.

En ese caso, no seré más tu guardia- dice Tempestad dando la espalda- no seré guardia de nadie, ya he dado una mano por ti, no daré mi cabeza por sus errores.

Y ante todo el tribunal el cazador desaparece par lo que parece será nunca más volver a Quintessia.

Gamma termina aceptando su decisión, pero él no puede apelar en contra de la decisión de los jueces.

Kappa termina siendo encerrado en la celda más pequeña y miserable en el centro de Quintessia.

………………….

Oh si, he perdido de momento;- dice el quintesson mientras trata de soportar el tener el orgullo herido- regresare, un día, un ciclo esos esclavos pagaran, un ciclo regresare, y atacare con lo que mas detestan, en donde más les duele. Muajajajajajaja, Gamma Q. eres un idiota, Tempestad lo mismo, sí, tengo el secreto de cómo regresar las chispas de los guerreros caídos y cuando pueda salir de aquí haré un ejército como nunca se ha visto el mismo Unicron, el mismo Primus, los mismos dioses a los que imploran los humanos me temeran muajajajajaja, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, de tiempo…

El eco de su monologo se pierde en la penumbra de la prisión, solo quedan como promesas de venganza no tiene como escapar, de momento, hasta que el destino decida jugar con los autobots, con los decepticons o con los humanos están a salvo, Kappa Q. no es de momento una amenaza.

El cazador ha hecho bien su trabajo…

Fin.

……………………….

Una vez más, agradezco su tiempo. Prometo que Kappa Q. ya no dará problemas, de momento esta encerrado como debe estarlo.

Me disculpo si alguien se sintió molesto por el trato que les di a sus personajes favoritos, sólo fue una pequeña libertad de escritor :P pero ya se los regresé sino sanos si salvos, y sabemos que serán reparados.

Mil gracias por su tiempo Arken Elf, Dantasia, Shadir y demás transformers fans.

Tavata


End file.
